


When Two Worlds Collide

by Namiira



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Confusion, Developing Friendships, Engagement, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mistrust, Pregnancy, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiira/pseuds/Namiira
Summary: In one tragic event event several people from one world displaced into another following a tragic event. A Khajiit and a High Elf work with their new friends of the Inquisition to stop two Deadly agents of the Dark Brotherhood. If not stopped both could devastate Thedas to an astounding effect. However in their search for these deadly agents both find relationships, they weren't expectioning; and must decide if after they find these criminals, do they want to truly find their way home.





	1. From the Dark

It was dark, oh it was so dark; the blackness threatened to consume its occupant as night night threatened to consume the moon each night. Drops of water could be slowly heard dropping from random places. It made its occupants ears twitch as he felt mice crawl between his fingers. His sharp eyes allowed him to see the mice crawling around him and he gave a gentle smile. His eyes also allowed him to see his wrists which were confined to metal shackles. They were make not linked chains followed by cuffs but, a solid iron plank that kept his hands one foot a part from each other. One cuff on each side to confine his hands movements. One mouse in particular crawled into the palm of his hand.

 

The dungeon door flew open, two figures stood in the doorway. The sudden burst of light blinded the prisoner causing him to raising him to raise up his massive hands to shield his eyes and the several soldiers around him with their swords out pointing at their prisoner. To say the least everyone looked very confused and very frightened.

 

He was six foot five inches had long black hair that was as dark as night and came down to his shoulder blades. His head was that of a massive but regel lion. His skin was a golden fur with a hint of red. His eyes were a deep golden amber and he had a tale that helped with balance as all felines did. He had a deep scar eight inch scar over his left eye and wore what looked like an outfit of the first mate of a pirate, white pants that puffed out slightly at the bottom with a blue stripped sash tied at the waist. He had a leather belt across his chest and his feet were bare. 

 

His lower legs, arms, tail and his front torso showed black markings like swirls similar to waves, he’d call them Dreadhorn tattoos. He was on his knees, since his hands shackled apart. He seemed very groggy, and as he moaned a lion like growl escaped his lips. Clearly the cat could see the two very clearly as his eyes caught the light behind his two eyes.

 

The guards very slowly put their swords away, the figures who the cat could closely see were both women. One had dark short hair and eyes. She had leather pants and had a chest plate that had an eye on it. She had leather gloves on her hands. She carried a sword at the hip that was tied at her waist. The other woman had red hair, blue eyes her hair was covered with a hood and a chain link dress. She had leather gloves.

 

They both circled him like vultures, the cat man watched them both curiously. The red haired woman approached him first she had a kinder face then the other one. Unfortunately it was the other one who spoke first she bent down on his left side.

 

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now? The conclave is destroyed!” Conclave? What was a conclave? “Everyone who attended is dead, except for you and one other!" The woman pointed her finger at him.

 

The man was in shock taken back by the fact that many lives were lost. "What do you mean by everyone is dead? Who is dead?" his voice was deep, so deep that it vibrated into the woman’s chest but also it was very gentle. “I do not know what you are talking about!”

 

"YOU'RE LYING!" the woman roared.

 

The harsh woman grabbed the lion's shackles causing him to pull his hands away, enraged as he stood up into a fierce roar! “Do not touch Rikheran!” The cat snarled as he pushed the woman backward to make sure she kept a distance. The woman drew her sword but the red headed one rose her left hand to signal her companion to Holt as she looked at her friend, “We need him Cassandra, she then looked at the male cat man, “Why did you do that?” the red headed woman questioned.

 

“Because she endangered the life of another.” He told her gently, the women watched stunned as after a moment the cat man lowered his hand and a tiny mouse emerged out of hand and ran into the darkness. “All life, no matter how small is precious.”

 

Both woman looked at the man and could clearly see the compassion eyes and the softness in his face. Even with this huge cat’s head and even with his menacing looks he had a soft side.

 

 

The red haired woman looked at the man, “Who are you? How did you get here?”

 

“You can call this one Rikheran, from what I can tell you have never seen my kind before. I am what you call a Khajiit.”

 

The two women looked at each other, “What is the last thing you remember?” Cassandra questioned. The Khajiit lowered his head as he sighed, his head lowered as hair fell to either side of his shoulders. He shook his head. “I do not know, to be honest. I was traveling with a friend. We were chasing two very dangerous criminals.”

 

As we used a wayshrine to travel to a different location somehow I traveled through a tear that lead me through a green realm, fog, and mist. I saw a man climbing a cliff as a glowing woman seemed to be helping reach the top of it and he jumped through it to this world, I jumped in after him.” The women listened intently, your people came into your temple’s ruins with me holding the man’s body as corpses were everywhere. I surrendered myself without a fight.”

 

Rikheran sighed heavily, "I can't believe it! All those innocent people, dead."

 

Cassandra folded her arms, you clearly tower over all of us and can kill any in your way? Why didn’t you escape? Why did you let yourself become captured?” The redheaded woman looked at Cassandra shocked, “You can seriously be suggesting that he let himself be caught?”

 

“I lost my companion a sorceress, named: Slyila, a high elf.” The two looked at the Khajiit stunned, “You have mages?” Cassandra questioned. Rikheran gave a nod, “What are you then?” the Red head questioned.

 

Rikheran held out his hand as the mouse came back and lifted his hands back up, using his left thumb stroking the rodent’s head. “I am a Warden”

 

Cassandra lowered her arms, “You are a Grey Warden? You have Dark Spawn where you live?” Rikheran gave a curious look, “This one is not understanding what a Grey Warden is or what Dark Spawn are for that matter?” The Khajiit sighed, “This one is a Warden, I am charged with protecting nature from all that grows and all animals of the gods and all the people of the Khajiiti people.”

 

The red head gave a curious look, “Are there only Khajiits where you live?”

 

Rikheran shook his head as he looked at the small mouse, then at the woman his eyes catching the shine of the light. “No, in Rikheran’s world there are many races. Elves of many kinds, Khajiits, Aragonians, humans and many years ago Dwemer.”

 

“Then why only protect your people then? Wouldn’t a warden protect all?” questioned the woman.

 

Rikheran nodded, “Rikheran apologizes, he did not make himself clear. As a warden he protects all, but he is what is called a Mane, a title given to Rikheran by the Khajiiti people. Rikheran looks after their spiritual needs as well as their physical and when needed, Rikheran raises his sword and protects his people with his life.”

 

Cassandra approached the red headed woman escorting her out, "Go to the forward camp Leliana! I will take him and the other prisoner to the rift" Leliana left leaving Cassandra with alone.

 

Cassandra knelt down unlocking Rikheran's shackles, Rikheran was now curious, "What did happen? And what happened to the other man?"

 

Cassandra looked up at the Khajiit, "Why do you want to know?" Cassandra bound Tiatria’s hands with rope. She then helped Rikheran to his feet, “It will be easier if I show you.” Rikeran’s followed behind her wondering where he was being led.

 

After another moment another man was escorted to next to Rikheran, it was the man who Rikheran had jumped out of the portal with and was wounded. He was happy to see the man was alive and his wounds were tended to. The man was shocked to say the least when he saw the huge Khajiit.

 

He had pale skin, blue eyes short raven black hair with the lower half of my head buzzed with the top of my hair short and neat on top. He had a lightly stubbled strong jaw. A scar over and under my left eye, like Rikheran. He had a look of nobility about himself. Pleasant on the eye and had plump lips. He was about six feet tall and probably about two hundred twenty pounds of solid muscle. His clothes were that of a local mercenary and his left hand seemed to be taking on odd green glow.

 

“Maker’s Breath, what world did you come from?” he shocked man chocked out.

 

The dungeon led up to a bigger building, she followed Cassandra to two double doors.

 

The Khajiit smiled as they were both pushed to move, “Tamerial” 

 

A guard opened them leading them to the outside. The smell of fresh air and snow was refreshing to to Rikheran and the sounds of the crunching of the snow made his whiskers twitch. They could hear the cracks and pops coming from the sky as they looked upward. Energy beams of light seemed to pour out of the whole of the sky. Neither had never seen anything like it. Energy beams of light seemed to pour out of the whole of the sky. 

 

Cassandra spoke, "We call it the Breach!"

 

Both men looked at Cassandra as she spoke, "A massive rift into the demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It is not the only such rift, just the largest." Cassandra walked back to her prisoners, "All we know is that this was caused by the explosion by the conclave."

 

The male prisoner looked at her surprised, "An explosion can do that?"

 

Cassandra gave a nod, "This one did, unless we act the Breach may grow till it swallows the world."

 

The Breach flared and roared, quakes shook the earth. The man's mark forcing him to cry out in pain falling to his knees.

 

He doubled over protecting his hand drawing it in close to his body. Cassandra fell to one knee in front of him, "Each time the Breach expands your mark spreads and it  _is_  killing you! It may be the key to stopping this but there isn't much time."

 

He questioned Cassandra, "You say it may be the key? To doing what?"

 

Cassandra looked at him, "Closing the Breach! Whether that's something that is possible is something we'll discover shortly. It is our only choice however and yours."

 

The man got angry, "YOU STILL THINK I DID THIS? TO MYSELF? WHY WOULD I DO THIS? I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHERE THE DIVINE IS!"

 

Cassandra admired his sense of duty to protect the Divine that she was his only true concern. When she interrogated him, she and Leliana found out his name was Aelatha Trevelyan and he was the Divine’s body guard who was in the Templar order. However Cassandra had to remain skeptical, "Not intentionally, something clearly went wrong."

 

Ael gave her a grumpy look, "And if I'm not responsible?"

 

Cassandra didn't look impressed or moved, "Someone is and you are our only suspect! You wish to prove your innocence, this is the only way."

 

Ael look a deep breath as he nodded, "I understand."

 

Ael knew what they wanted of him, he wanted to get back to Val Royeaux. He knew that if he helped these people she could go home; this could end.

 

Cassandra was surprised by his answer, "Then?"

 

Ael nodded, "I will do what I can, for as long as I can, for as long as it takes."

 

Rikheran grabbed Ael by the shoulder and helped him rise to his feet.

 

Cassandra escorted the two through the camp, Ael looked around seeing the people leering at him but Rikheran mostly as they were shocked by his appereance. "They have decided your guilt. They  _need_  it! The people of the Haven mourn our most holy Divine Justinia! The conclave was hers, it was a chance between Mages and Templars!"

 

Ael stopped and looked at Cassandra irritated, "I know! I was there!"

 

Cassandra escorted Ael through a small rocky channel that led to some outer gates. "She brought their leaders together, now they are dead."

 

A guard pushed open the gates as he listened as he was escorted, "We lash out, like the sky! We must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed."

 

Cassandra stopped her and pulled out a small knife. Ael had a small moment of panic as Cassandra turned around, "There will be a trial..." She grabbed Ael's bound hands, "I can promise no more" cutting his hands free.

 

"Come, it is not far."

 

Ael rubbed his wrists, "Where are you taking me?" he then corrected himself, “us” he said as he looked at the huge Khajiit.

 

Ael looked across a long bricked bridge. He was taking a moment to let everything to sink in.  _Was all this truly happening?_  A hole in the sky, a mark on his hand. He watched the people that were on the bridge and there was another gate across it. How many gates were there?

 

Ael stopped when he realized that Rikheran’s hands weren’t going to be released. “Wait a minute, what about him?”

 

Cassandra looked at Ael then at the huge lion man, his hands could crush her or his head like a grape honestly. This is creature…does not belong here…we do not know his intentions.” She then grew impatient, "Right now your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach." Ael gave a rather cross look, however Rikheran started crossing the bridge with Cassandra watching him. Cassandra yelled at the guards, "OPEN THE GATE! WE'RE GOING INTO THE VALLEY!"

 

The gates opened and they passed through They climbed up an incline, soldiers running past them. They ran in fear of the demons landing from the breach. Ael couldn't believe they especially Rikheran were running towards it.

 

The soldiers screamed for the Maker as they got closer. Green energy bombs landed by almost hitting them a few times. A quake rumbled the earth but also Ael's mark flared causing him to fall to the ground. He cried out in severe pain as he held his hand with the other keeping it close to his body. Rikheran walked over to check on him, he helped Ael to his feet.

 

Cassandra looked at Ael patting his shoulder, "The pulses are coming faster now." She then walked off, "The larger the breach grows the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

 

They ran to another bridge and Ael's mind started to get curious, "How did I survive the blast?"

 

Cassandra trailed behind him, "They said you stepped out of a rift, the fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

 

Ael was relieved that he wasn't crazy. Cassandra had heard reports of what had happened at the temple but did not share them to see if Ael's story matched what she had heard. They started to cross to the next stone bridge, Ael look a moment to look as more energy bombs streamed down.

 

Cassandra walked up from behind, "Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you'll see soon enough."

 

 

Ael, Rikheran and Cassandra started to run across the bridge when an energy ball from the breach hit the bridge smashing it apart. They both fell upon the frozen river below. One energy ball hit onto the lake so hard it broke a hole into the lake. Green energy came up and a demon emerged from it. Cassandra drew her sword and attacked it. Another green light was emerging from under the lake a few feet from Ael's feet. He knew what was coming, he looked around desperately looking for something to use as a weapon as he backed up. He saw a sword and a shield laying on a wooden crate of the left of him. He ran for them before the demon fully emerged from the lake. When it did he stood fully ready.

 

Rikheran on the other hand stood up onto his feet and pulling his hands apart freeing himself from his bonds, he grabbed a double handed sword tree feet from himself on the ice. As he held the blade with both hands firmly he let out a mighty roar that shook Ael to the core. Rikheran bore his huge fangs which were three inches long as his chest seemed to puff out, as a thick cloak of frost seemed to cover Rikheran’s back, chest and forearms.

 

 The Khajiit charged at the demons as he used his sword and cleaved downward slicing into the demon’s body and then swirling around cutting the body in half as he swirled the blade over his head. A purple aura seemed to be shielding him from any further harm as he charged another demon.

 

Ael had used shield bash to charge his enemy and used his sword to gut the demon as he swirled around and cut off his head.

 

When it was over Ael was over walked over to Cassandra who finished killing her demon. Ael looked around making sure there weren't going to be any more surprises.

 

"It's over" Ael sighed in relief.

 

Cassandra looked over seeing Rikheran was armed.

 

Cassandra walked over with him sword pointed at the Khajiit. "Drop your weapon! NOW!"

 

Rikheran stood guarded while holding his sword tight. Ael stood in front of the Khajiit, “Now hold on just a moment, this cat ah…man, creature” Ael scratched the back of his head as he looked back at the Khajiit, before looking back at Cassandra since at the moment he was at a loss for words. “just fought with us and impressively I might and he didn’t have to. He broke his ropes, which meant he could have done earlier and run away but he didn’t. I think he’s earned more trust than you’ve given him. Besides, if you're going to lead us through a demon infested valley, you'll have to trust us."

 

Cassandra wasn't going to have it, "Give me one good reason to trust you? Either of you?"

 

Ael looked right back at her, "Because our lives are on the line!"

 

Cassandra took a sigh, she knew Ael was right. "You're right." She pulled back her sword sheathing it.

 

"You don't need sword but you should have one. I cannot protect you." Cassandra walked towards the ice embankment that led upwards towards the valley. She then looked at Rikheran, "I should remember you agreed to come willingly." Rikheran gave a small smile, he noticed how beautiful Cassandra was calm and he wanted to see more of it.

 

 


	2. Looking Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikherad finds that he isn't the only prisoner and Cassandra finds the Khajiits skills in battle quite useful in the valley as she seeks to get the secondary prisoner to the Temple of Sacred Ashes to attempt close a hole in the sky.

Hours of fighting demons led in the valley and following snowy embankments and the icy frozen river led them up a set of frozen stone stairs.

 

They ran up them, "We're getting close to the rift! You can hear the fighting!" Cassandra called out.

 

Ael did start to hear the fighting as he said, "Who's fighting?"

 

They got to the top of the stairs, they saw the battle taking place between demons and the soldiers. There seemed to be a green a crystal stuck in the air. Cassandra wanted to get down and help them.

 

"You'll see soon! We must help them!"

 

Rikheran jumped off a ledge with a mighty roar that startled everyone causing many to run as he joined the battle. Ael and Cassandra helped fight off the demons. Ael noticed Rikheran’s ice abilities seemed to work best on the demons.

 

An arrow bolt went through a demon's skull as it died a ginger haired dwarf stood holding an impressive crossbow.

 

A male elf grabbed Ael's marked hand, "Quickly! Before anymore come through!"

 

He forced Ael's hand up towards the rift which caused a beam to shoot from his hand till an explosion forced him back, it was closed. Ael looked at him confused.

 

"What did you?"

 

The elf looked at him, "I did nothing, the credit it is yours."

 

Rikheran looked at him, he was bald with hazel eyes with a hint of blue. He was tall and thin, he was just as tall as a human man. His face was kind it was interesting to see an Elf even in this mess.

 

He had on a sleeveless wool coat a long sleeve shirt and pants. He had a simple rope necklace with a wolf jaw tied to the end of it. He had on elven boots with the feet toes cut out. He wore a traveling pack and she could see he was a mage.

 

Ael looked at her hand then at him, "At least this mark is good for something."

 

The male elf looked at him, "Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky has also placed that mark upon your hand." Ael looked at his mark, "I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts in the Breach's wake and it seems I was correct." The elf looked at Ael shyly putting his hands behind his back.

 

Cassandra approached him, "Meaning it could also close the Breach itself."

 

The elf nodded, "Possibly" the elf looked at Ael again with shy eyes holding his fingers tips. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation." Ael gave him a coy smile and a nod.

 

The dwarf approached them, "Good to know." He was fixing his gloves, "Here I thought we'd be in ass deep in demons forever!"

 

Ael turned to look at him, he was rough scruffy dwarf. He had a ton of chest hair, it must have been a replacement for having no beard. He had stubble though. He had his hair partially tied back; it went to the back of his neck. He had a hunter's coat on and a harness that kept his cross bow strapped to his back. He had a gold chain link necklace that had a gold hollow circle in the middle.

 

"Varric Tethras, rogue, story teller, occasionally unwelcome tag along!" he then winked to Cassandra. Cassandra gave him a look of extreme annoyance.

 

Ael questioned him, "Are you with the Chantry or?"

 

The elf laughed, "Was that a serious question?"

 

Varric looked down, "Technically I'm a prisoner, just like you!" Varric smiled, "Though this is the first time I've ever seen a Templar being suspected of killing the Divine."

 

Cassandra looked at Varric irritated, "I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine, clearly that's no longer necessary."

 

Varric gave him a sly smile, "Yet here I am! Lucky for you, considering current events!"

 

Rikheran could tell there was a story between the two, he didn't know what it was. He wasn't even sure wanted to know.

 

The Dwarf nearly fell over, “Andraste’s sacred knicker’s! Who or better question yet, what are you?”

 

Rikheran gave a small smile as he stabbed his blade into the ground, “This one is known as Rikheran, pleased to meet you.”

 

Varric gave the Khajiit an odd look, you’re not going to eat me are you?”

 

Rikheran gave a huge laugh, “Only if you are dusted in moon sugar my friend!”

 

Ael noticed Varric's cross bow, "That's a nice cross bow you have there."

 

Varric shook his head with delight looking at behind him. "Ah, isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together."

 

Ael looked at him surprised, "You named your cross bow Bianca?"

 

Varric looked at him with a smile, "Of course and she'll be great company in the valley."

 

Cassandra wouldn't hear of it, "Absolutely not! You're help was appreciated Varric but"

 

Varric opened his arms, "Have you been to the valley lately Seeker? You're soldiers aren't in control anymore, you need me!" he gave her a smug smile, knowing he was right.

 

The two had a slight stare off before Cassandra left giving off a frustrated noise. She hated it when Varric was right. The male elf approached Ael, Rikheran and Varric, "My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live."

 

Varric shook his head with a smile, "He means, I kept that mark from killing you while you slept." Ael smiled at Solas, he was thankful that someone watched over him, "You seem to know a great deal about it all."

 

Cassandra watched the two, "Solas is and apostate"

 

Solas looked at Cassandra, "Technically, all mages are now apostates Cassandra."

 

“Rikheran wants to know what this word apostate means?” the Khajiit questioned, confused.

 

Cassandra looked at the Khajiit, “It means any mage found outside of what we call a Circle. It is a Sanctuary”

 

“Or prison” Varric interrupted.

 

“where mages are brought to live, learn and survive and any who leave or escape are called apostates.” Cassandra continued to explain. All this was disturbing to hear to Rikeran, in his world of Tamerial mages were free to come and go as they pleased. That the Mages Guild were positive places to be for all to take part in. “Rikheran wants to know what happens to these apostates?”

 

“Templars, holy knights use that apostates blood to located them and bring them back.” Cassandra told him.

 

“What happens to the mages in your world?” Varric questioned.

 

“They visit the Mages Guild as much as they wish. All major cities have one, to take lessons, read from their libraries, much knowledge is traded, shared.”

 

Varric chuckled as he folded his arms, “A guild huh, sounds like mages have a better deal there.”

 

Solas looked at Rikheran, "A sentiment I also share, I do not like to be confined in one place. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade. Far beyond any experience of any circle mage." He smiled at Rikheran, "I came to offer whatever help I could with the Breach. If it is not closed we doomed regardless of origin."

 

Ael smiled, "That's a commendable attitude."

 

Solas smiled, "Merely a sensible one, although sense seems to be in short supply right now."

 

Ael smiled at Solas, "My name is Aelatha, but just call me Ael. I'm pleased to meet you all."

 

Solas smiled at him, "A strong name for a strong soul. I have never seen a Templar so young have such a drive to protect before."

 

Ael looked at him surprised, "I'm not that young, however I will do my best to prove your observation is true."

 

Solas turned to Cassandra, "Cassandra, you should know, the magic involved is like any I've ever seen. You're prisoner is no mage but I find it difficult for any mage to have any such power."

 

Cassandra nodded, "Understood."

 

Solas and Cassandra walked off, "We must get to the forward camp quickly."

 

Ael stood there watching the two walk off while Varric walked up from behind. "Well" Ael turned his head, "Bianca's excited!"

 

Varric then walked to join them, Ael walked down a flight of stairs leading towards the forward camp deeper into the valley as Rikheran jumped down a rock ledge. They ran onto frozen ice fighting the demons, eventually they made their way up a snow embankment with trees all around. Ael didn’t know why but he felt a lot safer with the Khajiit warrior by his side. He was fierce, savage in his fighting style.

 

Cassandra looked around the dead bodies of demons, "I hope Leliana made it through all this!"

 

Varric looked at her, "She's resourceful Seeker."

 

Solas looked at them with his staff in hand, "We'll see for ourselves in the forward camp. We're almost there."

 

When everyone was sure the demons were all dead they continued up the till towards the forward camp. They ran up a flight of stairs which led to the forward camp. Ael was happy to see it, he was beginning to wonder how much farther it was. At the gates the soldiers were fighting more demons who had come from a rift. Ael's hand had flared, Cassandra got her sword at the ready.

 

"ANOTHER RIFT!" Solas had his staff, "WE MUST SEAL IT QUICKLY!"

 

The soldiers begged for help as the barely managed to keep the demons at bay. After the demons were dead Ael was able to seal the rift, when the rift disappeared.

 

Cassandra yelled out to the guards, "The rift is gone, open the gate!" The guards did as ordered, "RIGHT AWAY LADY CASSANDRA!"

 

Solas took a sigh of relief, "We are clear for the moment."

 

They headed toward the gate. They all walked towards the gate. As people saw Rikheran they ran away afraid they’d kill them or eat them.

 

 

 "Well done" Varric was impressed, "Whatever that thing is on your hand, it's useful!"

 

The gates opened revealing the camp to be on yet another bridge. Ael and the others ran across it seeing Leliana with a man in high official Chantry robes. They seemed to be discussing something and they weren't getting along. The man looked up from the table they were at.

 

"Ah, here they come!" Leliana moved from behind the desk to greet them all, "You made it!"

 

Leliana turned her head at the others, "Chancellor Roderick this is..."

 

He stopped her unimpressed, "I know who he is!"

 

Ael sighed in relief, "It's good to see that you are alive Roderick."

 

Roderick looked at him coldly, "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry" He pointed to Cassandra, "I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution!"

 

Ael looked at Roderick shocked and agitated, "Are you insane Roderick? You don't have that authority!"

 

Cassandra was as equally insulted, "YOU ORDER ME? You are a glorified clerk a bureaucrat!" Roderick fired back, "And you're a thug, but a thug that serves the Chantry!"

 

Ael got in Roderick's face, "You are out of line Roderick! She is the Hero of Orlais and The Right Hand of the Divine! You will not speak of her in such a way!

 

Cassandra looked at him shocked even as Ael looked back at her for a moment, then looked back at Roderick, "You owe her the upmost respect!" he snapped.

 

Leliana interrupted them before it got ugly and she knew it would. "We served the most Holy, Chancellor" She then looked at Cassandra, "As you well know!" who in her view should've known better. Roderick held up his hands, "Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement and obey her orders on the matter."

 

Rikheran couldn't believe what he was hearing or rather what he wasn't. "Why are we not talking about closing the whole in the sky, one would think that is important no?"

 

Roderick exploded at him, pointing his finger at him, "YOU BROUGHT THIS ON US IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

 

Rikheran gave a full lion roar in anger, causing people to back away. “RIKHERAN, DID NOT DO THIS NOR WOULD HE WANT TO!” Varric held out his hands, “Easy Whiskers, no one wants unneeded violence.”

 “RIKHERAN MISSES HIS HOME, HIS PEOPLE AND HIS WAY OF LIFE! RIKHERAN WOULD DO NOTHING TO DESTROY SOMEONE’S RELIGIOUS TEMPLE OR THEIR PRIESTS! HE HAS SHOWN NOTHING BUT RESPECT SINCE HIS ARRIVAL EVEN THOUGH HE HAS BEEN CONFINED, LEERED, SCREAMED OR ORDERED TO DO WHATEVER WAS WANTED WITHOUT COMPLAINT!”

 

  "HOW DO WE KNOW YOU DIDN'T PLAN ON KILLING THE DIVINE?" Roderick shot back.

 

Ael punched Rodrick in the mouth which caused Rikheran to slightly smile. Ael then pointed at Roderick, "Don't ever say such a thing in my presence again! This man is right, his has been nothing but respectful even if we haven’t been. Starting now we shall be to him, damn it! He make look frightening but he isn’t, he could clearly rip your arms off Roderick and I’m tempted to let him at the moment, however I know he’s more civilized than you!"

 

Cassandra gave Roderick a dirty look, he looked at her softened as he rubbed his jaw. "Call a retreat now Seeker, our position now is hopeless." Cassandra wouldn't accept it "We can stop this now before it's too late!" Roderick held up his hands looking unconvinced.

 

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the Temple, even with all your soldiers."

 

Cassandra looked at him determined, "We must reach the Temple it's the quickest route!"

 

Leliana look at her, "But not the safest, our forces can charge as a distraction" She pointed to the mountain, "While we go through the mountains!"

 

Ael looked at mountains as the snow fell, Cassandra shook her head at Leliana, "We lost contact with an entire squad on that path, it too risky!"

 

Roderick looked at them, "Listen to me! Abandon this now, before more lives are lost!"

 

Suddenly the earth shook and the Breach roared in anger. Ael's hand glowed fiercely as he struggled to hold onto it with his other hand. Everyone looked at him, Cassandra approached Ael, "How do you think we should proceed?"

 

Ael was shocked, not once this whole time since this started had anyone asked him about anything. Not his opinion, not his mental state, not if he was physically okay! He looked at Cassandra who at the very beginning threatened him to kill him and _now_ was asking him, him opinion.

 

Ael looked at her with some insult in his face, "Now you are asking me what I think?"

 

Solas understood his feelings, "You have the mark!"

 

Cassandra looked at him, "And you are the one we must keep alive, since we cannot agree on our own."

 

Ael had enough, she wanted this to all end. He looked at the ruins were the Temple once stood and only the Breach remained, "I say we charge! I won't survive long enough for your trial! Whatever happens, happens now!"

 

Cassandra liked the sound of that! As everyone set out, Cassandra took Leliana aside, "Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley, EVERYONE!"

 

Roderick kept his head down but his mouth couldn't remain shut, "On your head be the consequences Seeker!"

 

As everyone headed up the mountain, Varric looked back to make sure Solas and the others were still behind him. They headed up to what remained of the Temple. Soldiers ran past, them getting read Ael around the bend seeing the Breach still had energy balls shooting from it. Some of them hit a few soldiers killing them on impact. Ael and the other jumped off doorway ledge and into a lower like level seeing a group of soldiers who were already engaged in combat with a group of demons. There was a rift in the center of the battle. Ael knew he was going to have to get close to this one too. He was getting tired, the day had been long.

 

Varric looked at the rift, "How many rifts are there?" Rikheran fought back some demons to the best of his ability with his massive sword swings. "WE MUST SEAL IT IF WE ARE TO GET PAST!" he roared as he boar his fangs.

 

Once the demons were dead Ael was able to get to the rift and seal it. Solas approached him once he got a chance, "Sealed, like before! You are becoming quite proficient at this!"

 

Varric walked up to them, "Let's hope it works on the big one!"

 

Ael heard a familiar voice, "Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift well done!" he turned around.

 

Cassandra turned around looking at Ael and sighed, "Do not congratulate me Commander, this the Prisoner's doing?"

 

The Commander was a tall man pale skin, amber eyes, honey blonde with some wave to it. It was short with it combed back. He had an unshaven face a day or two at least. He had a scare on his upper left lip, he wore soldier's armor on his chest on and arms but leather gloves, boots and pants. He wore a coat that wrapped in the front in the front of it but seemed to have fur at the top of the collar of it like lion's main. He was a very handsome man but she could see he had seen many battles, blood and cruelties of others.

 

He approached Ael with a happy and relieved look on his face, "Knight Captain Trevelyan! It's wonderful to see you."

 

Cassandra along with the others watched the two shake hands as laughed patted each other on the shoulder.

 

"Knight Commander, it's good to see you! The years have been good to you. People here think I'm a fake Templar and had something to do with the Divine's death." Ael said in a relieved tone.

 

"Maker's Breath!" he said shocked and horrified.

 

The Commander looked at Cassandra and the others shocked, "This is Knight Captain Trevelyan, we served together in Kirkwall. I can vouch for his character and loyalty to the Chantry and the Divine."

 

The Commander looked at Ael grieved, "We lost a lot of people getting you here."

 

Ael lowered his head as his heart felt heavy, he tried to say something, "I can't promise anything but I'll try my best, Knight Commander."

 

The Commander gave a nod, "That's all we can ask soldier."

 

The Commander started to walk to Cassandra, "You still have the look of a Templar if I may say so, even without the Armor." said Ael.

 

He looked at his old friend, "I will never shame the order I once served."

 

Ael gave a look of shock, "Once? You no longer serve the Maker?"

 

"I always will serve the Maker, just not in service to the Chantry any longer."

 

"You Knight-Commander Cullen Rutherford, you eat demons for breakfast before you say give your morning chants." Ael teased.

 

Cullen smiled which blew Varric away, he'd never seen that man smile, ever.

 

Cullen gave a look of complete shock, “Maker’s Breath!”

 

 Rikheran was used to all the surprised looks, the glares since he arrived in this strange land. Rikheran just looked at Cullen as he kept his arms folded his tail folded moved side to side. He was tired of explaining himself to these strange people in this cold strange desolate land, which was much like Skyrim. Cullen noticed the Khajiit’s eyes contract as the sun’s light catch them.

 

With his eyes contracted like a house cat’s Rikheran looked menacing. Cullen’s hand staid on this sword’s pommel which caused the Khajiit to give a low growl. Rikheran could see in Cullen’s eyes that he had a look of a Khajiit a noble and fierce warrior. Rikheran put his middle finger to his forehead as he bowed his head and closed his eyes to show respect.

 

“Kha’jay krimir iso jer siirithse jer wodro.” Rikheran then spoke the common tongue, “Moons smile upon you and light your path.” Everyone looked around since they were not sure what to say, especially Cullen.

 

Cullen gave a nod, “Thank you” Cullen pointed down to the valley, "The way to Temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there."

 

Cassandra looked at the others, "Then we best move quickly, give us time Commander."

 

Cullen began to retreat with the others, "May the Maker watch over you, for all your sakes."

 

Cullen then turned and left. He helped a wounded soldier walk as he left. They jumped into the major part of the valley ruins. Ael looked around seeing the devastation, Solas looked around.

 

"The Temple of Ashes."

 

Varric looked around seeing the corpses still frozen in death. Some bodies still burning, you could still see the screams on their faces. "What's left of it?"

 

Ael and Rikheran saw what was left of the entrance, Cassandra walked up to the two. "That's where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you both. They say a woman was in the rift behind you both. No one knows who she was."

 

Ael looked around while his blood ran cold, he was horrified to look at the frozen bodies of the dead. Some were left screaming, clawing, and running to escape. It shot chills down his spine as he walked to the Temple's entrance. He just prayed none of them wasn't the Divine.

 

They all headed to the entrance, rubble and corpses all around them. They got to the stairs, slowly turning the bend looking around seeing the frozen dead and fire.

 

Ael then froze as he saw a body frozen with the charred remains of a shield with the blade of mercy on it. He ran to the body seeing that it had templar armor. Most of the armor was burned horribly but he could tell it was the armor of the Templar. Ael looked at the body careful not to disturb it.

 

No one said anything as they watched him he knelt before his fellow Templar and held his sword up with the blade pointing downward. He gave prayers for his brother or sister to find the Maker and be by his side. After a moment he stood up and looked at his companions and walked off.

 

Rikheran looked at Cassandra shocked, "And you doubted this one?" he asked in a low tone. Cassandra looked at Rikheran and then at Ael who was clearly morning his comrade.

 

Everyone stopped to see a massive rift in the center of the temple. Ael had never seen anything like it, he was dumbstruck. Huge green crystals seemed to be locked into the sky as the energy poured out of it; the massive whole was overhead.

 

Ael saw himself free himself with spell purge and grabbed his sword. He was about to run to the Divine but she shook her head, "RUN WHILE YOU CAN WARN THEM!"

 

The Divine was old, in white Chantry robes and hat. The black shadowy figure looked at them, "We have an intruder!" He pointed to Ael's image, "Slay him!"

 

Rikharen was taken aback, “DARK MOONS! BLACK MAGIC IF HE’S EVER SEEN IT! THAT FIGURE MUST BE MUST BE A PRIEST OF THE DRO-M’ATHTHRA IF I’VE EVERY SEEN ONE!”

 

The images broke into bright light again causing everyone to look away shielding their eyes. Cassandra looked at Ael agitated, "You  _were_  there!" She approached Ael getting in front of him, "Who attacked? And the Divine is she? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

 

Ael looked at Cassandra, "I don't remember!"

 

Solas looked at the rift, "Echoes of what happened here, the fade bleeds." He turned to look at the others "This rift isn't sealed but it is closed or be it temporarily. I believe with the rift can be opened and sealed properly and safely; however opening the rift will attract attention from the other side."

 

Cassandra looked at the others, she knew what that meant, "That means demons! Stand ready!"

 

Leliana's men took positions all around the temple preparing for what was to come. When Cassandra was satisfied she signaled Ael to proceed. Ael held out his hand and opened the giant rift. The rift opened a giant Pride demon came out, Ael and the others along with the soldiers fought it and any others that came out. When he could Ael tried sealing the rift, finally came a chance came to seal the rift and he took it.

 

Cassandra looked at him, "NOW! SEAL THE RIFT! DO IT!"

 

Ael shot his hand up to the rift, he used all his might to seal it!

 

An explosion of light could be seen from where Rikheran and Ael were first held. When it was over the rift was no better but Ael was unconscious. Rikheran ran to Ael dropping his blade, he picked up Ael who looked to be barely be breathing.

 

********************************************************

 

Ael woke up in a clean bed, clean clothes and in a cabin that he hadn't seen before. It was warm, and there were crows in cages in it? An elven woman with short hair came in and was startled to see Ael had awoken. She dropped the box she was carrying.

 

"Oh you've awoken!"

 

Ael sat up on the bed, the elf backed up, "I didn't know you were awake, I swear!"

 

Ael just looked at her a little confused, "Why are you frightened? What happened?"

 

The elf looked at Ael meekly, "That's wrong isn't it, I said the wrong thing!"

 

Ael was now more confused than ever, "I...don't think so"

 

The woman dropped to her feet onto all fours lowering her head, "I beg your forgiveness and blessing, I am but a humble servant."

 

Ael swung his feet onto the edge of the bed and looked at the girl, "You are back in Haven my lord. They say you saved us. They say the Breach stopped growing just like the mark on your hand!"

 

Ael looked at his hand which flared up, the elf looked up at him. "It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days!"

 

_Ael was surprised, three days?_

 

He'd been out for three days but more importantly "So what you're saying is that...they are happy with me?"

 

The elf wasn't sure what to say, "I'm only saying what I have heard. I didn't mean anything by it." The elven woman rose to her feet finally. She started to back up towards the door, "I'm certain Lady Cassandra would like to know you have wakened. She said at once!"

 

Ael looked at the woman as he rose from the bed, "And where is she?"

 

The elf backed up more, "In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor"

 

She started to run off, "At once she said!"

 

_Ael was left alone to wonder, what was next? Could he go back to Val Royeaux and continue to serve? Would he be able to look his father in the face and tell him what happened to the Divine? What should he do?_

 

Ael decided to go to the Chantry to at least find out his options after he found his Templar Armor and put it on. Ael exited his cabin and saw Rikheran with his arms folded leaning near a scaffolding. He had a fairly decent crowd around him with people either staring or staring or asking questions. Once Rikheran caught sight of Ael he stood up straight.

 

The Khajiit patted Ael’s left shoulder, “Ah Rikheran is happy to see that his friend survived the giant crystal’s explosion.”

 

Ael smiled, “Yes, I’m glad you survived too.”

 

The Khajiit inspected the Templar’s armor, “Nice armor my friend, this one has never seen anything like it.”

 

Ael adjusted it his belt sash, “Thank you, it is what the Templar order of my world wears. It marks us out as servants of the Chantry, protectors of the faith.”

 

“RIKHERAN!”

 

Both the Khajiit and Ael turned their heads as an elf ran towards them. She had very lite peach golden skin, fawn brown skin that ran past her butt, piercing blue eyes, ruby red lips. She was far taller than any elf ever seen in Thedas.                Her clothes looked that of an elven hero who were a forest green with some silver armor. She had thigh high leather boots.

 

Rikheran’s face showed that he was beyond over joyed. “Slyila! Bright Moons! You’re alive!” he exclaimed as she jumped into his arms and held him tight. Ael smiled as he watched the two, “I’m happy to see to lovers reunited.”

 

The two looked at him very embarrassed, “Oh no Rikeran’s not my love!” Slyila corrected with a smile, “He’s my best friend!”

 

Ael blushed as he felt rather foolish, he then looked at the Chantry. “My Lady, I know you just reunited with your friend but may I borrow your friend a little longer?”

 

Slyila smiled, “Of course, she looked at her friend, “Please find me when you’re done, “I wish to discuss some things with you.”

 

Rikheran nodded, “Rikheran would like nothing better than to catch up with his friend. He will see her in a little while.” Slyila walked away which caused the two head to the Chantry with the huge Khajiit.

 

As they walked to the Chantry Ael explained that Cassandra was there and could tell him more about what was going on., As they walked there they saw all the people starring and whispering. This made them uncomfortable, Ael heard the people talk about him being Herald of Andraste.

 

Ael and Rikheran entered the Chantry and could hear Roderick and Cassandra argue of his guilt. He was relieved to hear that finally Cassandra believed he was innocent.

 

Ael entered the room, it had a huge table rectangular table in the middle covered in books and maps. Bookshelves lined the walls as did other tables against them. Candles lit everywhere since there was no source of natural light.

 

Roderick looked at Rikheran with daggers in his eyes, "Chain him! I want him prepared for travel to the capital for trial!" Cassandra and Leliana were looking over some books. Rikheran roared at Roderick was his hair stood up on end. Roderick stepped backward as he wasn’t sure what the beast would do.

 

Cassandra looked at the Templars, "Disregard that and leave us!" The Templars saluted before they left.

 

Roderick gave Cassandra a dangerous look, "You walk a dangerous line Seeker! That thing is a savage! We do not know what that thing is capable of."

 

Cassandra approached him, "The Breach is stable but still remains a threat! I will _not_ ignore that!"

 

Ael approached them, "Neither will I, I did everything I could to close the Breach, it almost killed me."

 

Rikheran shook, “What do you have against Rikheran priest, he has done everything he could to help close the hole in your sky.”

 

Roderick didn't look impressed, "Yet you both lived! A convenient result as far as you both concerned."

 

Cassandra's patience's were wearing thin, "Have a care Chancellor! The Breach is not the only threat we face!"

 

Leliana walked up them, "Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave! Someone Most Holy did _not_ expect!" She looked at Cassandra, "Perhaps they died with the others" She then looked at Rodrick "Or have allies who yet live!"

 

Roderick looked like he was about to have a stroke, "I am a suspect?"

 

Leliana looked at him harshly, "YOU and many others!"

 

Roderick got very angry as he approached them and looked at Ael and Rikheran who snarled and now enjoying the show at this point. "But not the Prisoners?"

 

Cassandra looked at him, "I heard the voices at the Temple! The Divine called to him for help!"

 

Roderick couldn't believe what he was hearing, he folded his arms, "So his survival at the temple, that thing on his hand all a coincidence?"

 

Cassandra nodded, "Providence" She looked at Ael, "The Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour!"

 

To Ael this was very strange, first they wanted to kill him now he was their salvation. This was confusing, "You really think the Maker would send me to kill all those people? Including the Divine?"

 

Cassandra looked at Ael, "The Maker does as he wills but I don't think he willed this!"

 

Ael just looked at her relieved, "Thank you."

 

Cassandra looked at Ael as she then walked off for a moment retrieving something. Leliana looked at them "The Breach remains and your mark still our only hope of closing it."

 

Roderick looked at Leliana with his arms still folded, then lowering them, "This is  _not_  for you to decide!"

 

Cassandra came back with a very big thick book in her hands. She slammed it on the table, it had the Chantry symbol on the front of it.

 

She looked at Roderick pointing to the book, "Do you know what this is Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act! As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn!"

 

Cassandra approached Rodrick causing him to back up, "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible and we will restore order." She was poking him in the chest "With or without your approval!"

 

Roderick knew he wasn't going to get his way and he was out matched! He just looked at them all and left without a single word, slamming the door behind him. Leliana walked up to the woman, Cassandra was scratching her head and Ael didn't know what to say.

 

Leliana looked at Ael, "This is the Divine's directive! Rebuild the Inquisition of old, find those who will fight against the chaos. We aren't ready, we have no leader, no numbers and now Chantry support."

 

Cassandra looked at Leliana, "But we no choice, we must act now!" She looked at Ael, "With you at our side!"

 

Ael was taken back, "You want me to help you? After everything?"

 

Cassandra looked at him "Why were you here?"

 

Ael sighed, "To guard the Divine as she tried to find an end to this damn war between the mages and the templars. To protect the Divine and the people."

 

Cassandra and Leliana looked at Ael but Cassandra spoke first, "The hope of the conclave was supposed to bring peace but that is no longer an option. Whether we like it or not, someone or something has started a war. If you do not help us now this will spread all over Thedas and it will destroy us all. Your Brother and Sisters of the Order, the innocent people, along with the Divine's deaths would have meant nothing."

 

Ael thought for a moment, if he staid to help he could protect the people like the Divine would want him to. He looked at them, "If you are truly trying to restore order."

 

Leliana looked at her, "That is the plan"

 

Cassandra held out her hand, "Help us fix this before it’s too late!"

 

Ael shook Cassandra's hand, and he just hoped he wouldn't regret this. Cassandra then looked at Rikheran who had his arms folded, he’d been listening to the whole affair. “Perhaps your gods sent you her also in hour of need as well, maybe your strengths and gifts are exactly what we need at the moment.”

 

Rikheran lowered his arms as his eyes caught the candles light as he gave a nod.“Rikheran would be honored to stay and help.”

 

Leliana sent out crows as messengers to the Templars and the rebel Mages telling them of the Inquisitions revival. The Commander hammered the announcement on the Chantry's door, and after reading it Roderick left.

 


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikheran walks around and gets to know some of the people in Haven. Ael finds what his role his role in the Inquisition is turning out to be.

After everything was said and done Rikheran walked the camp to get the lay out. He spotted Solas and walked up to him, he smiled seeing at him.

 

"The cat man from another world, curious, I wonder if you find it no less savage than the world than you left behind?"

 

Rikheran smiled, "Curious, do all elves of this world talk in riddles or is just you?" he teased.

 

Solas gave a chuckle, "Joke as you will posturing is necessary."

 

Solas walked with him a little, "I have journeyed deep into the fade and into ancient ruins and battlefields to see the ancient dreams of lost civilizations. I have watched as hosts of spirits clashed to reenact the bloody past wars both famous and forgotten.” Solas shook his head, “I have never seen a world that has faintly resembled yours.” Solas turned to look at Rikheran, "Every great-war has its heroes, I'm just curious what kind you'll be."

 

Rikheran smiled, "Hopefully one worthy of having at one’s side my bald friend." He then looked at Solas curiously "What do you mean ruins and battlefields?"

 

Solas looked at him with a smile, "Any building built strong enough to withstand the rigors of time as a history, every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits, they press against the veil; weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places, I go deep into the fade I can find memories no other living being has ever seen."

 

Rikheran looked at him still curious, he'd never heard of magic like that before. "Rikheran has never heard of such magic before, to fall asleep in ancient ruins? Isn't that dangerous?"

 

Solas wasn't used to such questions, "I do set wards and if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live."

 

Rikheran smiled at him, "I've never heard of anyone going so deep into a dream realm before! That is impressive my friend!"

 

Solas was taken back and smiled, he had never had some marvel at his gifts before. "Thank you. It's not a common study for obvious reasons. It's not as flashy as throwing fire or lightening but thrill of finding remnants of a thousand year old dream, I would not trade it for anything."

 

Solas looked away for a moment, "I will stay for now, at least till the Breach has been sealed."

 

Rikheran looked puzzled, "Was that in doubt?"

 

Solas looked at him, "I'm an Apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces and unlike you I do not have a Templar with a Divine protecting me! Cassandra has been accommodating but you understand my caution."

 

Rikheran truly did, he didn't truly want to be here either. He just wanted to go back to his world of Tamerial with Slyila but first he knew there was more pressing issues ahead before he or she could do that. However he wasn't going to let anyone do anything to Solas after he risked his life to aid his new Templar friend.

 

Rikheran smiled at Solas, "Rikheran knows you came here to help Solas, he also knows Cassandra wouldn't let the soldiers here put you put in chains against your will."

 

Solas nodded, "Thank you."

 

The Khajiit smiled at Solas as he patted him on the shoulder, "Now let us hope either the Templars or the Mages have power to help us seal the your Breach."

 

Rikheran then gave a nod good-bye to Solas and then walked around some more, turning a bend seeing Varric by a fire. Rikheran walked up to him seeing him kneel down on one leg for warmth.

 

"So now that Cassandra is out of ear shot, how are you holding up Whiskers?" Varric stood up, "I mean you go from going to the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would spread that out to more than just one day."

 

The Khajiit's face saddened, "Rikheran doesn't even want to think how many lives were lost on that mountain top."

 

Varric could sympathize with him, "A lot of good men and women didn't make it out of there. For days now we have been starring at the Breach watching demons and Maker knows what fall out of it. Bad for moral would be an understatement! I still can't believe anyone was in there and lived!"

 

Rikheran looked at Varric puzzled, "If Dwemer thought it was that bad why did he stay? Cassandra said he was free to go?"

 

Varric looked at him, "I like to think I'm as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this! Thousands of people died on that mountain, I was almost one of them! Now there is a hole in the sky and even I can't walk away and leave that to sort itself out!"

 

Rikheran took a sigh, "It is pure luck that Rikheran and his friend escaped."

 

Varric looked a little worried, "Good luck or bad? You might consider running at the first opportunity! I've written enough tragedies to recognize know where this is going! Heroes are everywhere, I've seen that! But the hole in the sky, that's beyond heroes! We're going to need a miracle!"

 

Rikheran gave an offended look, “Rikheran runs away from nothing! It is not in his nature! If there is a problem he faces it!” Varric nodded as he saw that first hand and he wasn’t going to argue with a huge cat.

 

Rikheran turned to walk away, "Hey" He turned around to look at Varric, "I don't know what your story is and that's okay, I don't think I've ever seen Cullen smile before, you have a gift Soldier."

 

Ael smiled as he turned around and walked away outside the gates.

 

Slyila found a secluded spot amongst the trees next to the river bank. She sat on a small cliff that jetted out over the river. She sat cross legged and let remembered what had happened to her. She had come through a different rift through Haven and was found by Cullen. Cullen had found her unconscious in the snow laying on her face down in the snow. He rolled her onto her back and never in his life had he ever seen anything so beautiful or exotic.

 

Cullen took her to an empty cabin as he called for a cabin as he called for a healer and her attended to. Once she awoke Cullen assured her, she was safe and gently questioned her. He got far more out of Slyila then Cassandra did out of Rikheran. They were hunting down two agents of the Dark Brotherhood who were only known as the Executioner and as the Silencer. They had be responsible for killing several key Nobles all over the Aldmeri Dominion. Rikheran only took interest in it because, one of the dead was his people in Reaper’s March, and Slyila was involved because, two of the Nobles were her parents and she was seeking vengeance while Rikheran wanted the agents brought to trial.

 

As she sat there and thought about how fearful her mother must have been when the agents came for her and her father, the angrier she became. Tears filled her eyes as her eyes filled her heart with sadness and rage.

 

Cullen was getting his men to finally listen on what he wanted them to do with their shields; when he and the others heard a scream. Birds flew out from the trees as Cullen ran back to where Slyila was sitting. He saw Slyila throwing snow as tears exploded from her eyes. Ael was swearing to Stendarr for taking her parents and all those innocent people.

 

Cullen was glad that Slyila wasn't in any immediate danger but felt bad that all poor girl could do was scream it out in hopes it would help. However Cullen knew this was a scream that showed her heart bled out in pain.

 

Cassandra ran up seeing Cullen and Slyila throwing a...fit? Cassandra walked up to him, "What's going on?"

 

Cullen sighed, "The death of her finally hit him, and she feels like she failed, in preventing their deaths."

 

Cassandra knew that pain all too well, Rikheran pushed the two aside as he immediately clutched onto his friend. “Slyila, you must stop my friend! You must stop!” the Khajiit told her in a firm tone.

 

Cullen looked at him firmly, “She weeps, for her family. You are her friend, have some compassion.”  Rikheran looked at Cullen, “Rikheran knows this, more than you know.” said the Khajiit, “However Slyila is a powerful Sorceress in our world, one of best. However when her emotions get out of control they do and can cause great destruction. So this one has great concern for the innocent people in your camp here!” 

 

Cullen ran to Slyila and took her into his arms as his seemed to take on a blue aura, as Slyila’s body was taking on an electric charge. Cullen’s aura swirled around his body and fought to move swirl over Slyila’s. Slyila’s electricity fought off Cullen’s aura, pushing it back. Cullen’s knees started to shake as he fought back. He’d never seen a mage with such power before, never.  Everyone watched as the two fought for dominance. Rikheran looked at Cassandra, “What do your Templars do here?”

 

Cassandra looked at the Khajiit, “Templars have the power to suppress the magic of a mage. That way when a mage fights back they not only can use their sword and shield but the magic you now see.”

 

Ael came running in as Cullen fell to his knees as he was losing his battle. Ael skidded on his knees as he put his left hand on top of her head. Ael looked at Cullen eyes, his strength was clearly waning but they had a fierce look to them. Ael’s eyes became equally as fierce, “PURGE!”, he roared.

 

With moments, both auras consumed Slyia’s magic and dispelled it. Cullen began to sweat as he took in deep breaths, as he looked at Ael. “Thank you.” Ael stood up and gave a nod, “Of course.” He then helped Cullen to his feet as with Slyila still his arms.

 

Ael helped Cullen take Slyila back to her cabin to recover. Ael opened the door and Cullen laid the beautiful High Elf gently on the bed.

 

"How long have you been here?" Ael questioned.

 

Cullen put his hands on the pommel of his sword, "I joined Cassandra after she and Leliana came to Kirkwall in seeking the truth in what happened to Kirkwall and wanted to put the pieces back together. Cassandra saw what I was doing with the remaining Templars there and my cooperation with the Guard Captain, to help the remaining survivors whether they were mages or not."

 

The two left the cabin so Slyila could sleep peacefully and undisturbed. Ael looked at Cullen with admiration, "How could you leave the Chantry?"

 

Cullen closed the door behind him, "To be honest, I felt I have given all that I could to the order and the Chantry as a Templar. I felt I could do something greater here."

 

Cullen turned around and noticed Ael's hands starting to shake as he tried to hide them behind his back. Cullen knew that sign all too well. "Do you need lyrium?"

 

Ael knew he was caught and put his arms at his sides as Cullen continued to look at him. "How long since your last draft?"

 

"A week, I was supposed to receive another draft after the Divine was done with her first meeting with those at the Conclave. Obviously that never happened."

 

Cullen moved to the side as Ael walked up to him, "I secured a line of regular lyrium shipments for our Templars here. You're welcome to it if you wish."

 

Ael nodded as he was starting to feel ill, he looked at Cullen, "It's good to see you again Knight Comm...Sir."

 

Cullen smiled, "I couldn't agree more, the Inquisition just gained a huge advantage with you Trevelyan."

 

Ael noticed Rikheran walking over to Cassandra who was sparing with one of the fencing dummies. Cullen handed Ael a small draft of lyrium as he watched the Khajiit walk over to her, watching her hack into it, her sword skills where truly impressive. Cassandra gave a frustrated growl, she looked at Rikheran.

 

"Rikheran thinks female warrior is a reincarnation of Kyne." he teased, he teased as he smiled with his arms folded.

 

Cassandra looked the Khajiit confused. “Who?”

 

The cat chuckled, “Rikheran read about her once, from what he read, Kyne was a Goddess of the Nords. Of the Storms specifically, he believes.” He said scratching his head with the claws of his right hand. “The people believe she had power over the wind and the rain, and if they vexed her she could bring them misery with her power. However she was a great warrior in her own right and did often use her power to help the people. Rikheran says you remind him of her he thinks. For you are a true force of nature.”

 

Cassandra seemed pleased by the sentiment, "When I need to be."

 

Rikheran smiled, "Your skills, are impressive"

 

Cassandra smiled back, "You flatter me."

 

Rikheran smiled, "Rikheran tries." He teased in a subtle attempt to flirt.

 

Cassandra took a moment, "Did I do the right thing?"

 

The Khajiit was surprised to hear Cassandra doubting herself now after everything. This seemed out of character of the woman observed. He walked up to her as Cassandra started to hack into another training dummy.

 

"The events I have sent in motion here, could destroy everything I have revered my whole life! One day they may write about me as a traitor, a mad woman, a fool and they may be right!"

 

Rikheran looked at her, at that moment Cassandra seemed more human to him. He could see a beautiful warrior that seemed to be not only questioning herself but her faith. "What does Cassandra’s faith tell her?"

 

Cassandra was taken off guard by Rikheran's question. "I believe you are innocent!" she told him in a frustrated tone, "I believe more is going on here than we can see and I believe no one cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain it is hot!"

 

She looked at the cat, "But is this the Maker's will? I can only guess!"

 

Rikheran was impressed that Cassandra stood up to Roderick and did what she thought was right. "Cassandra didn't have any choice!"

 

Cassandra looked at him, "Didn't I?"

 

Cassandra then hacked into her target a few more times, she then looked at Rikheran again. "My Trainers always said: Cassandra you are too brash!" she dropped her sword to the ground and turned around approaching Ael. "You must think before you act! I see what must be done and I do it! I see no point in running around like a dog chasing its tail! But I miss judged you in the beginning did I not? I thought the answer was before me clear as day, I cannot afford to be so careless again!"

 

Rikheran was glad to hear her say that. He wasn't thrilled to be at the receiving end last time, it was upsetting but he understood it.

 

"It wasn't like Cassandra didn't have valid reason to suspect Rikheran."

 

Cassandra looked at him, "I was determined to have someone answer for what had happened, anyone!" She then turned to walk away, she turned and looked at Rikheran, "I condemned you on your looks alone, yet you proved yourself an honorable man. I apologize.” Rikheran clearly showed his surprised as he blushed.

 

Cassandra gave a curious look, “You've said you believe you were chosen? Does that mean you believe in the Maker?"

 

Rikheran believed he was chosen, to help close the Breach if not for anything else. He believed everyone's life had path that only they could walk. People could walk beside them but in the end only they could walk their path alone. Rikheran didn't know what his life's journey had in store for him but for now he believed that this was part of it for whatever reason.

 

"Rikheran believes in his own Gods with all my heart but he is willing to learn about Cassandra’s Maker."

 

Cassandra smiled, she looked beautiful when she smiled, "That is good to know. I have to believe you were put on this path for a reason. Now it simply remains to see where it leads you."

 

Cassandra then walked off leaving Rikheran to himself, Cassandra ran into Ael who took the small draft of lyrium and then shook his head at the bitter taste. He then went back into the main part of Haven's camp and headed for the Chantry. Cassandra met up with him inside and escorted to what she called the War Room.

 

Cassandra noticed Ael was looking at her hand, "Does it trouble you?"

 

Ael stopped to look at her, "It stopped spreading, and it doesn't hurt."

 

Cassandra gave a slight smile, "We take our victories where we can, what's important is that your mark is now stable as is the Breach! You've given us time and Solas believes a second attempt will succeed provided the mark has more power. The same level of power that was used to open the Breach in the first place; that is not easy to come by."

 

Ael looked at Cassandra unsure, "Couldn't that kind of power make things worse?"

 

Cassandra laughed, "And people call me a pessimist."

 

Cassandra escorted Ael into the war room there they were greeted by three other people. Cassandra looked at Ael, "You already know Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition's forces."

 

Cullen smiled at Ael, "It's good to have you with us, I'm pleased you survived."

 

Cassandra looked at Ael again, "This is Lady Josephine Montilyet our Ambassador and Chief Diplomat!" Josephine smiled at him.

 

Josephine's hair was pulled up in a proper hair due and was a dark black. Her skin was a dusky brown and her eyes where dark. She work a golden satin shirt with high collar neck, ruffle sleeves and a proper dress, golden stalking's and satin shoes. She wore a large gold necklace that draped over her shoulders. She held a writing board that held a candle for her to see in dim light with paper a nodule for ink and a quill in her hand.

 

Josephine smiled at Ael, "It's good to meet you."

 

Ael was shocked by Josephine's beauty and grace, "It's a pleasure"

 

Josephine gave a slight laugh, "Let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

 

Cassandra looked over at Leliana, "Of course you know Sister Leliana."

 

Ael smiled, "Sister Nightingale, you're the left hand of the Divine. It's a pleasure to meet you. Her Holiness spoke of you and Seeker Pentaghast highly."

 

Leliana looked at Ael and smiled, "My position entails here evolves a degree of"

 

Cassandra grew impatient, "She is our spy master!"

 

Leliana didn't appreciate her position put so crudely, "Yes, so tactfully put Cassandra."

 

Ael didn't know what to say except, "Please to meet you all."

 

Cassandra looked at Ael, "I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the breach for good." Leliana looked at Cassandra, "Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help."

 

Cullen didn't like that answer, "I still disagree, the Templars can serve just as well."

 

Cassandra sighed, "We need power Commander enough magic poured into that mark" Cullen wasn't having it, "Might destroy us all! Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so"

 

Leliana looked at Cullen with her hands behind her back, "Pure speculation"

 

Cullen looked angery, "I  _was_  a Templar! Knight Captain Trevelyan and I know what they are capable of!"

 

Josephine looked on, "Unfortunately neither group will speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition"

 

Josephine looked at Ael, "And you specifically!" Ael looked shocked at Josephine.

 

Ael hadn't even been around a day and the Chantry was already dismissing him and thinking he had something to do with the explosion.

 

Ael was shocked, "They still think I'm guilty?"

 

Josephine looked at him, "That's not the entirety of it anymore, some are calling you; a man who just dropped out of the fade: The Herald of Andraste! That frightens the Chantry, the remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy and we heretics for harboring you!"

 

Cassandra didn't look happy, "Chancellor Roderick's doing no doubt!" Josephine looked at Cassandra, "It limits our options! Approaching the Templars or the Mages for help is currently out of the question."

 

Ael thought for a moment, how is he and religious figure to anyone? "Just how am I the Herald of Andraste?"

 

Cassandra looked at him, "People saw what you did at the Temple. How you stopped the Breach from growing, they have also heard of the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste."

 

Ael consider it could have been a possibility, maybe the holy lady did save him.

 

Leliana looked at Ael, "Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading"

 

Cassandra turned to Leliana, "Which we have  _not!_ "

 

Leliana narrowed her eyes at the Seeker, "The point is everyone is talking about you!"

 

Cullen looked at Ael, "Quite the title isn't it, how do you feel about that?"

 

Ael didn't like it, he wanted nothing to do with it. He didn't want anyone to know who he was or what he looked like.

 

Ael sighed, "I think they need to find another title for me, I'm a knight of the faith only Andraste should hold such a title."

 

Cullen gave a small laugh, "I'm sure the Chantry would agree with you."

 

Leliana continued, "People are desperate for a sign of hope! For some you're that sign."

 

Josephine looked at Leliana, "And to others a symbol of everything gone wrong."

 

Ael started to worry about what this Chantry would do, "Will the Chantry attack us?"

 

Cullen looked at him, "With what? They only have words at their disposal."

 

Josephine didn't think mocking was the way to go, "And yet they may burry us with them."

 

Leliana had an idea, "There is something you can do, a Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."

 

Ael knew he was going to be sent on a mission to find this woman, it couldn't hurt. "I'll see what she has to say."

 

Leliana was relieved, "You will find Mother Giselle tending the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe."

 

Rikheran was in his cabin kneeling in front of his fireplace, he was warming his claws when he heard a knock at the door. The Khajiit stood up and opened the door, he was happy to see Ael at the other side. “Ah my Templar friend, what can this one do for you?”

 

Ael smiled, “I have to go to Redcliffe to find someone there. Will you come with me?”

 

The Khajiit smiled, “Of course, if you need this one’s blade,” he walked over the wall and took hold of his two handed sword. When he came back he had the blade resting over his shoulders. “Then Rikheran’s blade you shall have.”

 

**************************

 

It took a few days to get to the Hinterlands near Redcliffe. When they came where they needed to be Mages and Templars were fighting everywhere. The thoughtlessness of life disgusted Rikheran they just struck each other down without a second thought. Ael was angered how Mages blindly threw their magic around without a thought for others. Now he wondered if the Divine saw what Templars were doing the right thing now by striking down any who even opposed the slightest threat mage or no. Was that what the order stood for or was it something greater, nobler once?

 

Rikheran drew his sword off his back and roared draw attention from all soldiers taunting them. None had seen a creature like Rikheran before and all were eager to have bragging rights to slay such a beast. They charged him as they charged the charged the Khajiit. However Rikheran charged with a wrecking blow with an upward swing dealing a devastating blow, forcing several Templars backward. They landed on the ground hard as they land on top of each other. Rikheran then stabbed his massive blade into the dirt as his hands took on a light blue glow. He wove them around and out of the ground a massive grizzly bear came out of the ground with a terrifying roar. No one had seen such a thing, the bear fiercely charged a group of mages and Templars that were fighting, tearing them apart as they screamed.

 

A Templar charged a mage ready to strike him down when an arrow struck him in the gut causing him to fall dead. Then the mage received an arrow to the chest too, both were neutralized. Afterward Rikheran decided it was best if he hid amongst the trees as not to scare the local people; they seem to have been through enough.

 

Ael came upon the first of the Inquisitions camps and met scout Harding. She was a dwarf with pale skin many freckles on her face and red hair. Her hair was done in a fancy up braid and she had amazing green eyes. She had a nice size scar on her left cheek and wore a rogue's armor of the Inquisition. She informed them that Mother Giselle was at the Crossroads just down from their camp. Unfortunately with fighting between the Templars and the Mages the fighting was spreading their too and the Inquisitions forces weren't going to be able to protect the people there much longer. Ael took the others and headed down there to help the soldiers to protect the people. When they got there everyone engaged, Cassandra tried to talk to the Templars to make them stop but it didn't work. Solas tried the same with Mages but he ended up with same result. When everything was done and everything had been stabilized Ael looked for Mother Giselle.

 

Mother Giselle was tending to the wounds of the injured, she was older in her fifties and was dark skinned and dark eyed.

 

"There are mages here who can heal your wounds be still."

 

The soldier she as talking to looked at the mage behind her and spit at him. "Don't, don't let them touch me mother! Their magic is"

 

Mother Giselle just looked at the soldier kindly "Turned to noble purpose, their magic is surely no more evil than your blade."

 

The soldier couldn't look at her because he knew she was right. He tried to argue but couldn't. "Hush dear boy, allow them to ease your suffering."

 

The soldier laid back on his cot, willing to let the mage help him.

 

Ael walked up, "Mother Giselle?" The Mother rose to her feet "That I am" She walked to Ael "you must be the one they are calling the Herald of Andraste."

 

Ael gave a gentle smile, "I'm told you asked for me, Mother."

 

Mother Giselle smiled gently it was nice to see a young Templar with manners.

 

The two walked together, "I know of the Chantry's denouncement and I am familiar with those behind it. I won't lie to you, some of them are grandstanding hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine."

 

They stopped and Giselle turned around to look at him, "Some are just simply terrified, so many good people senselessly taken from us."

 

Ael agreed with that too much loss of life, "What happened was horrible"

 

Mother Giselle looked at him, "Fear makes us desperate but hopefully not beyond reason. Go to them, convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have only heard frightful tales of you; give them something else to believe."

 

Ael had a feeling Roderick had a hand in the tales. "You want me to appeal to them?"

 

Mother Giselle looked at him, "If I thought you were incapable, I wouldn't have suggested it."

 

Ael wasn't sure, "Will they even listen?"

 

Mother Giselle wanted him to have hope, "Let me put it to you this way. You needn't convince them, you just need some of them to doubt. Their power is their unified voice, take that from them and you'll receive the time you'll need."

 

Ael wanted to make sure he understood things correctly, "So I show up, say hello, show them the mark on my hand?"

 

Mother Giselle looked at him, "I honestly don't know if you've been touched by fate or sent to help us but I hope. Hope is what we need now, the people will listen to your rallying call. As they will listen to no other, you can build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us or destroy us."

 

Mother Giselle then just looked at Ael, "I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana with names of those in the Chantry who will be amenable to a gathering. It is not much but I will do whatever I can."

 

Ael watched Mother Giselle walk off down the hill, he hoped she could talk to these Chantry officials and figure something out. He didn't want blood shed or anymore death.

 

He walked over to Cassandra, "Let's go back to Haven and plan our next move."

 

When they did get back Ael looked for Cullen to seek is advice but couldn't find him anywhere, so he decided to go to the Chantry maybe he was there. As he approached he saw a huge crowd gathered in front of it, arguing screaming at each other especially the Mages and Templars. Two in particular were in the center of it, The Templar started first.

 

"Your kind killed the most holy!" The Mage walked up to him just as angry "LIES! Your kind let her die!"

 

The Templar was about to draw his sword, "Shut your mouth Mage!"

 

Cullen quickly got in the middle of it, "ENOUGH!" As Rikheran restrained the Templar from pulling his sword out further by his right hand holding his sword arm forcing the Templar to sheath his sword and his left grabbing the man’s throat. His claws digging into his skin as it scratched the armor’s platting.

 

This took Ael by surprise, the Templar looked at Cullen. "Knight Commander!" He looked at both men "That is not my title! We are _not_ Templars any longer!"

 

Cullen pushed both men keeping them apart, "We are  _all_ part of the Inquisition!"

 

Ael didn't think of himself not being a Templar anymore when he joined the Inquisition. He wondered if the Chantry would still view him as such or as a blasphemer bringing shame to the armor he wore. The Templar looked struggled against the Khajiit’s hold, “Order your beast to let me go Herald!”

 

Ael took offense, “He is not my anything, he is my friend. I cannot order him to do anything, for he is not one of soldiers. However I can ask him,” Ael looked at the Khajiit, “Please Rikheran let the man go.”

 

Rikheran looked at Ael, “For Rikheran’s friend, he will do this.” He released the Templar who took deep breaths. “However Rikheran thinks the people here should know better! The people here should be working together”

 

Roderick came strolling up with hands behind his back. "And what does that mean exactly?" Cullen didn't look happy "Back already Chancellor? Haven't you done enough?" Cullen asked, throwing one hand in the air.

 

Roderick outstretched his hand at him, "I'm curious Commander as to how  _your_  Inquisition and its Herald will restore order as you've promised? Especially when he calls off his beast."

 

Rikheran gave a vicious snarl causing Roderick and several others to step back. The Khajiit was getting tired as to seen as a mindless beast. “Only a blind eyes and an empty mind fears what it does not understand.” the Khajiit told Roderick while holding up his right index finger.

 

Cullen looked bored of Roderick's presence. "Of course you are." Cullen had enough, he looked at the crowd. "Back to your duties all of you!" Cullen stood in front of the Chantry's doors giving Roderick a dirty look; his arms folded.

 

Ael approached the two, Cullen looked at Ael not wanting any misunderstanding. "Templars and Mages were already at war, now they are blaming each other over the Divine's death."

 

Roderick felt the need to add his opinion, "Which is why we require a proper authority to guide them back to order."

 

Cullen tried not to laugh, "Who you? Random clerics who weren't important enough to be at the Conclave?"

 

Roderick wasn't detruded, "The Rebel Inquisition and it's so called Herald of Andraste? I think not!"

 

Ael got into the conversation, "How is that to happen if the Chantry does nothing? People are hungry, cold and frightened and I have yet to see the Chantry open its doors to all those in need. How are they to seek solace and seek comfort and guidance if it looks like the Chantry keeps a blind eye to all is happening?"

 

Roderick sighed, "In due time, Andraste will be our guide not some dazed wonderer or his cat found on a mountain side."

 

Ael gave a disgruntled look, "I want Andraste to be our guide as it _should_ be but if the Chantry isn't doing it then someone must!" Ael looked at him pointing at Roderick’s, "So far you are the only one who is insistent we can't work together!"

 

Rikheran gave a nod, “Rikheran agrees, old priest is the only one doing all the belly aching!”

 

Ael then walked off with Cullen following behind. Ael then stopped and looked back at Roderick with his arms folded, he saw the cleric slowly walk away.

 

Ael looked at the Cullen trying not to punch Roderick, "Remind me why you are allowing the Chancellor to stay?"

 

Cullen chuckled, "I don't know honestly."

 

Ael walked away shaking his head as the two stopped as they heard lewd voices by some cabins.

 

_Rikheran looked at Roderick, “Old Priest should count himself lucky that he didn’t die at the Temple. If he’d been important as the others and was there, he wouldn’t be here now.” The Khajiit then left Roderick to think on those words._

 

 

Ael and Cullen saw Slyila being harassed by male Templars hanging out by her cabin, and she wanted to get past. The Templars leered at her. “Where do you think you are going pretty one?”

 

 _Slyila_ unimpressed pointed to her cabin, “We’ll let you for a price, how about a kiss?” One of the Templars walked up to her. “We’ve seen you and you are stunning pretty. We’ve never seen an elf with peach golden skin, or being so tall.”

 

Both Cullen and Ael wanted to see what she would do. Neither would let her cast magic but they were curious.

 

Slyila snapped and in a blink of an eye had the man pinned against the door of her cabin. Her forearm leaned into his throat as a dagger was currently drawing blood as it was cutting his skin. Slyila’s eyes were dangerous and wild. The Templar could see they were wild and dangerous. Her lips were at a snarl as her left hand had a fireball in it as to keep the others away.

 

“I don’t kiss scum!" Slyila roared, "Especially pathetic humans like you who only think they are important because they wear the armor of their god!” she snarled.

 

“What is going on here?”

 

The other Templars turned and saw Cullen standing behind them. He had his hand on his sword and a very pissed off look. The Templars looked scared out of their wits! “MOVE!” Cullen ordered.

 

They scattered like mice, Cullen snapped his head around, “STOP!” They all froze.

 

Cullen then looked back at Slyila, he saw her dagger holding the Templar hostage. Cullen knew this was a delicate situation that if not handled correctly could go horribly bad. Cullen was slow to approach Slyila and he kept his voice low and gentle. “It’s alright my lady, you can release him.”

 

 Slyila whipped her head around showing a very frightening face that turned Cullen’s blood instantly to ice. She looked back at the man as he left hand held the Templar's jaw. “He’s mine! I will make an example of all the human men who think they can have me or any elf they want!" Slyila looked back at Cullen, "I HAVE SEEN HOW THEY TREAT THE ELVEN WOMEN HERE! I WILL NOT LET THIS CONTINUE!” she raged.

 

Cullen gently and slowly moved to Slyila's right as he tried to catch her eye. “My lady, please let him go, I will see to it that he is properly punished.”

 

Slyila looked back at Cullen and saw his eyes honeycombed as he stood next to her. Her right hand started to shake as her resolve started to waver. Cullen held out his right hand, “Please my lady, and give me the knife.”

 

Slyila was taken aback as she had never seen a Human like Cullen before, with gentle eyes or voice before. Her cheeks blushed as her heart started to pound. Her eyes slowly became soft again as the Templar who she had pinned began to sweat not sure what she was going to do. Slyila looked at her prisoner as she kneed him in the groin so horrifically the man lost the air in his lungs as she released him.

 

Slyila then looked back at Cullen as she gave him her knife, as she sighed. “If I see this kind of disgusting display again.”

 

Cullen gently nodded, “I will see to it that they are all punished.” He told Slyila as his fingers moved some stray hairs out of her to smile before going into her cabin.

 

Cullen grabbed the sobbing man by the arm and forced him to his feet. “Get up!” he snapped.

 

Ael gave them a frightening look, "Despite who she or any of the elven women are here, you  _will_  treat them with respect! You are  _all_  part of the Inquisitions forces and as such you will show the proper conduct as such! You will all have your lyrium rations cut by a third!" he roared.

 

Cullen wasn't exactly surprised that Ael took over as Knight Captain he would have been in charge of a small accompaniment of his own men.

 

Cullen could see that the men were clearly afraid and stood as straight as they looked at Ael. The Look in Ael's eyes were fierce and they even shot a chill down her spine.

 

Cullen took over as he gave a ferocious look "You ALL will be going through more intense training exercises for a month! Starting at first thing in the morning your lyrium rations will be cut down to a third! If I see any of this kind of shameful behavior again I will see you all severally disciplined further before you all are all thrown out of the Inquisition! Spread the word that no male soldier or Templar is  _not_  to treat woman like that again, is that clear?"

 

The men stood at attention, "Crystal Ser!"

 

Cullen gave a nod, "Get going!" The men ran as fast as they could to get away.

 

Cullen looked back seeing that Ael who had a worried look on his face. "I'm sorry Cullen, I'm sorry for talking to your men in such a way."

 

Cullen shook his head, "Don't worry about it, they needed to be set straight. You've come a long way from when I last saw you in Kirkwall."

 

Ael smiled as he walked back to the Chantry, he wanted to talk to the dusky version of Andraste he'd met earlier. When he'd entered the Chantry he looked up at statue of Andraste. He drew his sword and knelt down on one knee. He pointed the sword down word and rested his forehead on the sword's hilt.

 

"Maker, my enemies are abundant. Many are those who rise up against me. But my faith sustains me; I shall not fear their legion. Should they set themselves against me?" he questioned himself.

 

Ael tried to make sense of everything, Templars losing their way, he being accused of the Divine's murder. He...he was lost...what he to do? How could he help everyone see the path back to the Maker and the Divine Lady?

 

"Seeking a moment of clarity?"

 

Ael turned around and saw Mother Giselle standing behind him. Ael stood up and sheathed his sword "Mother Giselle, it's wonderful to see you. How are you doing around here?"

 

Mother Giselle gave a small smile, she found it refreshing that a young man cared for other's welfare more than their own. "You seem troubled."

 

Ael lowered his head, "Yes...I'm just trying to process all this and find a new purpose."

 

Mother Giselle continued to give her small smile, "While I know that Templars are mainly known for serving the Chantry, maybe what they need most now is to serve the people instead."

 

Ael felt the weight on his shoulders lift as he realized that was what the Maker and the Holy Lady would want. If he had the Templars help the people then that would help the people find their way back to faith.

 

Mother Giselle's smile got larger as could see a new purpose for such a noble man. She left him to think on his own thoughts as he turned to look at Josephine's office door. Ael opened the door to see an Orlesian noble with a yellow mask covering his face. He was bald and clearly older and wore clothes that did nothing to show he had any good taste in clothing what so ever.

 

Josephine was clearly talking to the man and not at all happy, she had her portable writing desk in hand as she listened to him.

 

"The Inquisition  _cannot_  remain, Ambassador. If you can't prove it was founded on Justinia's orders."

 

Josephine was clearly was trying not to sigh, "This is an inopportune time Marquis, more of the faithful flock here each day."

 

Josephine then caught sight of Ael from the corner of her right eye, she turned to look at him as she talked to the Marquis. She actually looked relieved to see him "But allow me to introduce you to the brave soul who risked his life to slow the magic of the Breach."

 

The Marquis looked at Ael, "Ser Trevelyan, may I present the Marquis DuRellion, one of Divine Justinia's greatest supporters."

 

The Marquis interrupted Josephine, "and the rightful owner of Haven. House DuRellion lent Justinia these lands for a pilgrimage. This "Inquisition" is not a beneficiary of this arrangement." He told Ael as he shook his hands and lowered his head.

 

Ael narrowed his eyes at the Marquis, "This is the first I've heard of Haven having an owner outside of the Chantry."

 

The Marquis didn't look impressed at the young Templar looking at him as if he was a bug in a jar.

 

"My wife, Lady Machen of Denerim, has claim to Haven by ancient treaty with the Monarchs of Ferelden." Ael continued to listen, "We were honored to lend its use to Divine Justinina. She is..." the Marquis gave a long depressed sigh, "she was a woman of supreme merit."

 

Ael's face also showed grievance as he agreed with his whole heart on those words. He folded his arms as he listened to now a heated Marquis. "I will not let an upstart order remain on her holy grounds."

 

Ael narrowed his eyes as he tilted his head, "Interesting, considering the Inquisition was begun by the  _left_  and  _right_ hands of the Divine."

 

The Marquis waved his hands who didn't give Ael's words merit. He looked at Josephine, "I've seen no written records from Sister Leliana or Seeker Pentaghast that Justinia approved of the Inquisition."

 

Ael took a step forward, "You can't throw all those people out onto the snow! There are wounded and sick people among them!"

 

Josephine looked at Ael, "If he won't take her at her word, I'm afraid Seeker Pentaghast must challenge him to a duel."

 

The Marquis looked at Josephine in a state that suggested he didn't want to duel Cassandra anything. Josephine gave the man a stubborn look, "It is a matter of honor among the Nevarrans. Shall I arrange the bout for tonight?" she asked as she wrote on her portable desk.

 

The Marquis' face clearly showed he was thinking about this, "No! No, perhaps my reaction to the Inquisition's presence was somewhat hasty."

 

The Marquis looked away from the two and started to walk away. Josephine looked at the man who was deeply conflicted. "We face a dark time, your Grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us." Ael liked where Josephine was leading the noble. The Marquis took a moment to think about the whole situation. "She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all, no matter how strange they may seem."

 

The Marquis seemed to take in Josephine's words as he turned around. The man sighed, "I'll think on it, Lady Montilyet. The Inquisition might stay in the meantime."

 

The Marquis then left without another word with Ael and Josephine watching him. Ael took a breath as he watched the man leave, "Do the DuRellion's actually have a claim on this place?" Ael questioned.

 

Josephine gave a smile wish caused Ael's heart to skip a beat. "His Grace's position is not as strong as he presents it. Despite their Ferelden relations, the DuRellion's are Orlesian." She told him as she wrote on her portable desk.

 

Josephine smiled at Ael, "If the Marquis wishes to claim Haven, Empress Celene must negotiate with on  _his_  behalf." Ael looked back before looking back at Josephine "Her current concerns are a bit larger than minor property disputes."

 

Ael smiled, "I'm so pleased that the Marquis isn't tossing us out into the cold."

 

Josephine gave Ael a kind look, "His Grace is only the first of many dignitaries we must contend with."

 

"You expect more people in Haven?"

 

Josephine gave a nod, "Undoubtedly, and each visitor will spread of the Inquisition after they depart." She told Ael as she sat down at her desk. She pulled in her chair as she looked at Ael. She smiled at Ael "An Ambassador should ensure the tale is as complimentary as possible."

 

Ael gave Josephine a coy smile, "May I ask what brought you to work for the Inquisition?"

 

Josephine's face lit up, happy to see someone was interested in such a thing. "Sister Leliana approached me, we've been acquainted for quite some time. For better or worse, being the Inquisition's diplomat has become as interesting as she promised."

 

Ael smiled, "What sort of dealings have you had with Nobility?"

 

Ael's whole family came from Nobility and he was curious to know where her qualifications lay. If she had to talk to her family at any point he wanted to see if she had the chops for such a thing.

 

"For some years, I was the royally appointed court ambassador from Antiva to Orlais. The Nobility of Thedas is a rather singular sphere. Those I am not acquainted with, I know through reputation."

 

Ael bowed to Josephine with one had behind his back and a smile. "The Inquisition is lucky to have you as an advocate, Lady Montilyet."

 

Josephine smiled, "Thank you, Thedas' politics have become...agitated as of late. I hope to guide us down smoother paths." Josephine grabbed a quill on her desk, "But please excuse me, I've much work to do before the day is done."

 

Ael smiled, "Of course my lady"

 

Ael couldn't help but notice her beauty and as he stood up he bumped into a chair, almost falling over but grabbing the chair to preventing himself from falling over. Josephine quickly got up and hurried over to him and helped him stand up straight.

 

"Are you alright Sir Trevelyan?" she half laughed.

 

Josephine couldn't believe the weight of the armor he wore. Ael blushed as he looked up at her, Josephine blushed as well as she realized she was staring at him. She noticed his intensely blue eyes. She also noticed that he had a scar over and under his left eye.

 

Once Ael stood up straight she let go of him, "I ah...am sorry, I didn't mean to be so presumptuous as to..."

 

Ael smiled as he gave a soft laugh as he lightly squeezed Josephine's fingers. Josephine's heart fluttered as she looked at his deeply handsome man.

 

"Where did you acquire that scar?"

 

Josephine's cheeks blushed as she realized she asked a personal question. Ael smiled as he knew if he didn't ask her now, he'd never get the courage again.

 

"I would be happy to explain it to you my lady over dinner sometime..." Ael's face blushed when he realized what he just said.

 

Josephine's eyes showed her own complete surprise Ael held up his hands, "I'll totally understand if you're too busy or..."

 

Josephine shook her head as she did find it amusing a handsome man asking her out. "No, it's alright..." with all the embarrassment Josephine decided to switch the conversation over "maybe you can give me some advice about your family actually."

 

Ael felt a of failure shoot down his spine but also curious about what she wanted to talk to him about with his family. "Like what?"

 

"Well like how do I handle telling your family that you're alive? Also the Inquisition is in need of donations."

 

Ael laughed, "Tell my family that I have been touched by Andraste and you'll have to beg my family to stop giving you money."

 

Josephine smiled, "Alright that is good to know."

 

Ael narrowed his eyes at Josephine as she moved a piece of hair behind her ear. He remembered a dusky girl he once saw at a ball of his Aunt's. She was shy and in the corner all night but he couldn't take his eyes off her. "You look familiar my lady, have we met before?"

 

Josephine sat back at her desk, "Perhaps, everyone of distinction in the Free Marches attends Lady Trevelyan's summer balls."

 

Ael's face showed that something connected in his mind, "That's where I know you from." Ael shook right had with thought as he spoke, "I remember you from the last party my Great-Aunt Lucille organized before I went to the Chantry for Templar training. She always did love a good party."

 

Josephine smiled as she remembered an awkward boy entered her memory. She remembered the same intensely blue eyes. He watched her the whole night and struggled to find something to say to her.

 

"Oh that reminds me, the 'Herald of Andraste' has received several invitations from the curious." Josephine told him as she wrote a letter.

 

Ael was surprised, "To parties? How many am I getting?"

 

Josephine sighed in disappointment, "Only seventeen this month, I'm afraid."

 

Ael's skin crawled at the thought of being on exhibit as nobles leered at him and trolled him for questions. His body shivered at the thought of it all. Ael wanted to know more about this Ambassador the Inquisition had acquired but he knew he'd be able to find out more at another time.

 

Ael bowed again, "We will speak later Lady Montilyet."

 

Josephine smiled, "Until then."

 

Ael slapped himself for looking so ridicules in front of Lady Montilyet. In truth he did want to take her out for dinner or something like it but he hadn't have the nerve. He just hoped he'd have the nerve after going to Val Royeaux.

 


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael goes to Val Royeaux with Rikheran and the others in an attempt to find a solution, to the Chantry's stonewalling the Inquistion. Ael recieve's an invitation to a party. Cassandra and Rikheran get to know each other more when they have a private moment alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient, with the holidays, busy schedules, kids, it's hard to find time to write. Thank you for the kudos, they keep me going and give me the encouragement to keep going. This chapter is only about half way done but I want to share what I have so far! I hope you like it!

That morning Cassandra, Rikheran, Solas, Varric and Ael headed to Val Royeaux to speak with Mothers. As he left he had Josephine and her beauty and kindness on his mind. When they got there Ael was left in awe, he hadn't visited Val Royeaux since before they left for the Conclave. He always marveled at the beauty of the city. Grand buildings, flowers, statues lavishness everywhere you could turn your head. As they crossed the bridged Ael could hear the Chantry's bells ring out, Cassandra watched Ael turned every which way trying to look at it all. Rikheran had never seen a city like it, the only city he could ever compare it with it was Vulkhel Guard.

 

"The city still mourns."

 

People passed by, their closed overly fancy their faces covered.  _Why would they still cover their faces? Wouldn't they want people to look at them?_ Ael never understood it and probably never would, a woman gasped backing up seeing them all walk around freely without shame especially a Templar traveling with such an interesting group, especially with a Khajiit.

 

Varric looked at Cassandra, "Just a guess Seeker but I think they all know who we are!"

 

Cassandra sighed as they passed through the gates, "Your powers and skills of observations never fail to impress me Varric."

 

An Inquisition scout met them at the gate and fell to one knee, "My lord Herald!" Cassandra recognized her, "Your one of Leliana's people! What have you found?"

 

The scout looked at Cassandra, "The Chantry Mothers await you and so do a great many Templars!"

 

Cassandra seemed surprised, "There are Templars here?"

 

The scout nodded, "People seem to the think the Templars will protect them from the Inquisition! They are gathering on the other side of the Market, I think that where the Templars intend to meet you!" The scout rose to her feet.

 

Cassandra walked further in, "Only one thing to do!" The others followed her, Cassandra was hot!

 

"They wish to protect the people from us?"

 

Ael stopped her and had her look at him, "The Chantry is frightened Cassandra they don't know who we are or what we want. We need to becareful about how we handle this."

 

Cassandra turned and walked off as Varric was impressed Ael told the Seeker to not go in fully cocked and loaded. He was starting to like this guy.

 

Ael knew this was coming, "We knew to expect some kind of reaction."

 

Cassandra looked at him, "I didn't think the Templars would make an appearance!"

 

The scout looked at Cassandra, "Maybe the people are assuming what the Templars will do! I have heard of  _no_ concrete plans!"

 

Varric looked at them, "Do you think the order has returned to the fold maybe? To deal with us upstarts?"

 

Cassandra looked at him, "I know the Lord Seeker Lucius, I can't imagine him coming to the Chantry not after all that has occurred."

 

Ael didn't like the sound of any of it, "So the potential for trouble has increased by two fold?"

 

Cassandra nodded, "Perhaps"

 

She looked at the Scout, "Return to Haven, inform them what has happened in case we are delayed."

 

The scout bowed, "As you say my lady" she then left.

 

Ael walked into the middle of square uncertain what he would find. Once there she walked up to a platform where a Chantry Mother spoke, "Good people of Val Royeaux! Here me!" She had her arms raised up, "Together we mourn our Divine, her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer."

 

The Mother looked at Ael, "Well wonder no more! BEHOLD! The so called Herald of Andraste,  _claiming_  to rise where our beloved fell! We say this is a false profit! The Maker would send no false prophet in our hour of need!" Rikheran had his arms folded but his ears laid back as he didn’t like the Mother’s tone of voice.

 

Ael didn't like the Mother's tone either and he didn't like to be called a murderer either! "ENOUGH! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO THESE SELF SERVING LIES! WE CAME HERE TO TALK!"

 

Cassandra looked at the crowd, "It's true! The Inquisition only seeks to end this madness before it's too late!"

 

Ael looked off to the side seeing a group of Templars coming, the Mother pointed to them. "It's already too late!"

 

It was the Templars, they had come at last. They were walking up to the stage, The Mother had a huge look of relief on her face. "The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this Inquisition and the people will be saved once more!"

 

The Mother watched the leader of the Templars carelessly pass her. Another Templar punched her in the head, knocking her to the floor. Ael didn't like it one bit, he thought it was a shameful display. Ael ran up to the Mother and knelt down next to her to make sure she was alright.

 

' _Was this the noble Templar Order he fought and bled for? What sort of madness was this?'_

 

Ael watched the leader console a Templar he knew his name was, Knight Denerim Barris who seemed troubled by the act.

 

"Steel yourself! She is beneath us!" The young Templar looked at the Mother ashamed.

 

He looked at Ael who looked angry, "What's the meaning of this?"

 

The Leader looked at her, "Her claim to authority is an insult! Much like your own!" He looked at him disgusted as he left the stage.

 

Cassandra met up with him, "Lord Seeker Lucius? It's imperative that we speak with you!"

 

The Lord Seeker had no interest in talking to her, "You will not address me!"

 

Cassandra looked at him confused, "Lord Seeker?"

 

He didn't even bother to look at her, "Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet! You should be _ashamed_!"

 

The Lord Seeker finally looked at them, "YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED! The Templars failed no one by leaving Chantry to purge the Mages!" He pointed at them, " _You_  are the one who have failed! You have leashed our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late! The only authority that deserves respect is _mine_!"

 

Ael was trying very hard to resist the urge to strangle the man, "WHAT WE TRULY NEED IS AN ALLIANCE THAT WILL SEAL THE BREACH! Not fighting over power."

 

The Lord Seeker looked at Ael as if he was a bug, "Oh the Breach is indeed a real threat but you certainly have no power to do anything about it!"

 

Barris approached him, "Lord Seeker! What if Knight Captain Trevelyan really  _was_  sent by the Maker? He's a Templar one of us, isn't he?"

 

Another Templar approached him, "You're called to a higher purpose! Do not question!" The Templar then walked off, The Lord Seeker looked at the Young Templar, "I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the void!"

 

The Lord Seeker gave Ael a firm look, "We deserve recognition, Independence! You are Templar, you should know and want all these things. Instead you serve an organization that question's ours. You have shown me nothing and the Inquisition less than nothing!" The Lord Seeker stood at attention, "Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection, we march!"

 

The Templars moved out Varric walked up to the others as they watched the Templars leave. "Charming fellow isn't he!"

 

Cassandra couldn't believe it, "Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?" Ael had only heard of the man and never had the pleasure until now in meeting him.

 

Rikheran gave a snort, "Does Cassandra know Shiny Lord very well?"

 

Cassandra looked at him, "He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago after Lord Seeker Lambert's death. He was always a decent man, never gave into ambition and grandstanding. This is very unusual and bizarre."

 

Ael wasn't surprised about the Templars reaction, he walked over to the Mother who lay unconscious. Everyone including the other Mothers watched Ael as he gently held the wounded Mother in his arms. Ael sighed in frustration, "It doesn't look like we are going to get the Templars to help us after all."

 

Cassandra looked at Ael, "I wouldn't write them off so quickly. There must be some in the order who have seen what he has become. Either way we should first return to Haven and inform the others."

 

Ael continued to hold the wounded Mother as she slowly awoke, "Are you alright? Can I help you?"

 

The woman looked at him, "You would help me after all that has been said?"

 

Ael smiled as he looked at the Mother's lump on the back of her head. "Yes, whether you believe I am here to help or not is beside the point, you are hurt."

 

The Mother looked at Ael, "Just tell me one thing! Do you truly believe you are the Maker's chosen?"

 

Ael smiled at her kneeling down next to her, gently touching the back of the Mother's head. He put a poultice on the Mother's head and held it there.

 

Ael hoped it would help the Mother's wound, "To tell you the truth, I do believe it. I didn't at first but after seeing the people and knowing I could help them..." Ael smiled gently, "The Maker chooses everyone for a certain purpose, I believe this is mine, to heal the sky and to help as many people as possible through the Maker's love."

 

The Mother looked at him surprised by the honesty of Ael's answer, "That is surprisingly more comforting than you might imagine. I suppose it is out of our hands now. We shall all see what the Maker plans in the days to come."

 

Ael pulled his hand back after the Mother's lump had swelled down. "It's not too late. You can help us stop us stop this madness if you get the Mothers and the Chantry to join us. It's what her Most Holy would want all of us to do."

 

Ael then stood up and left, Solas walked next to Ael, "You helped a woman who called you a heretic and told her views on the matter, do you think that was wise?"

 

Ael looked at Solas, "She was injured, if I had left her like that then everything they had said about me in their minds would have been true. I want the Chantry I still serve and believe in with the Maker all my heart. However I want them to know that I also serve the people and that needs to be the Chantry's mission as well, not arguing over authority, the Maker's attentions. We need to help the suffering and bring the people and the Chantry together again. What they think of us is irrelevant if you think about it." Solas was taken back on how profound that was.

 

Ael had enough of Val Royeaux so he headed out of its gates with the others. Before he could leave he was approached by one other person.

 

"If I may have a moment of your time."

 

Ael and the others turned around. It was a female elf. She was older in her fifties would be Ael's guess. She had short black hair and dark eyes. She wore the robes of a circle mage, the woman approached them.

 

Cassandra recognized her even though she seemed surprised. "Grand Enchanter Fiona?"

 

Solas stepped forward a few steps, "Leader of the Mage Rebellion! Is it not dangerous for you to be here?"

 

Fiona looked at them all, "I heard of this gathering and I wanted to see this fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes! If it's help with the Breach you seek then maybe you should look amongst the mages!"

 

Ael looked at Fiona mistrustful, "Why would the mages want to help us?"

 

Fiona looked at him tilting him head, "Because we can help each other in sealing the Breach and I dare say we are more civilized than those Templar thugs." Rikheran’s ears laid back as he felt something was wrong. His eyes couldn’t place it but something about his woman was wrong.

 

"Templar thugs?" Ari questioned in frustration, "I'm a Templar and  _I'm_  no thug!"

 

Fiona lowered her head, "I am sorry Lord Herald, I did not mean to offend you. I only meant"

 

"I know what you meant. I'm aware mages were mistreated in the Circles and I didn't agree with most of what happened, however judging all like that wasn't entirely fair. There were some Templars such as I who fight to make sure Mages were treated with respect."

 

Fiona nodded, "That is true my lord, I'm sorry but please do consider our invitation to Redcliffe. Come meet with the mages, an alliance could help us both after all. I hope to see you there au revoir my Lord Herald!"

 

Fiona then backed up and walked away disappearing into the crowd.

 

Rikheran walked up to Ael with his arms still folded and his ears still laid back. His tail twitched in an agitated manner. “Rikheran, still thinks there is more than meets the eye with that one. He suggests caution if he is to offer advice.”

 

Cassandra walked up to the two, “Sound advice for anyone to follow.” Cassandra looked at Ael, "Come, Let us return to Haven." She then turned around with the others leaving Ael to wonder what he should do next.

 

On the way back to Haven Ael received an invitation from a Madame de Fer. Come to find out Madame de Fer was a mage named Vivienne who was the Grand-Enchanter of Orlais for Empress Celene. 

 

It took a few days to get to Madame de Fer’s Estate. Ael decided to enter the estate with only Rikheran, the Khajiit was blown away the by the granger of the and never seen anything like it. Did some form of Royalty live here? Clearly the two could see Madame de Fer was having a Galla. There were fountains in the front courtyard with swans swimming around with flowers and trees as couches were lined up dropping off the guess off at the main stair way which were made of the most equisette marble. The rallings fanned out as the stairway started out wide where ten people could line up at first then narrowed where once at the top only two could.

 

Ael was never impressed with the Orlesian grandeur but for the Khajiit it was like looking at the overstuffed plumage of the Altmer, the Imerials and the Bretons. Three alliances made into one type of styling décor, intriguing really.

 

 Rikheran looked at Ael unsure as they walked closer. “Rikheran is unsure if he should accompany his friend inside. He doesn’t want to create a scene.”

 

Ael looked up at the Khajiit who clearly looked frightened at the moment. “Are you afraid of large crowds?” The Khajiit shook his head as he looked at Ael, “No, of course not. Rikheran fight large crowds and he leads large crowds. He just doesn’t want to upset large crowds.”

 

Ael gave a small smile, “I wouldn’t worry too much about it my friend. At most you’d be an exotic novelty. People around here, would swoon around you demanding all sorts of questions about you and asking if you would be willing to attend their next salon before anyone elses.”

 

Rikheran gave a look of curiosity then to his delight, “There are many smells food and perfumes my friend, if I didn’t know any better, if he didn’t know any better, Rikheran would think he was back in the markets of Hew’s Bane.”

 

Ael chuckled, “He didn’t know where that place was but it did sound exotic, maybe like Antiva or Nevarra maybe?”

 

The two walked up the stairs causing the crowds of people to part ways for them. At the top the a door man with a parchment and a quill looked at the two. The Khajiit took note and tried not to laugh how the man had a ploomed hat on his head and a mask covering his face. Puffy sleeves ass he had fancy clothes and shoes on. At best he thought he was the court’s jester. “Names and titles please?” he requested.

 

“Aelatha Trevelan, Herald of Andraste, Body Guard to the Divine.” Ael then looked at his companion “Rikheran,…ah…what are your titles in your world?” The Khajiit’s eyes contracted as he looked at the Ael before he looked at the shaking little man. “Rikheran protects the green and all who dwell within it. He also is the Mane, and rules the Khajiiti people looking after their physical and spiritual needs with his life.”

 

Ael looked at the Khajiit stunned, “You are the King of your people?”

 

Rikheran looked at his friends slightly surprised and confused, “I guess you could look at it like that, I suppose. Rikheran never thought of it that way before. In listening to you and Cassandra talk about your Divine, he thinks it’s closer to that actually, more than a King.” Rikheran tilted his head to the left as his left hand, held his right elbow, his right hand held upward; as he spoke. “A King is born to his purpose. Your Divine is elected, chosen. Rikheran was too, but in a different and more challenging manner.”

 

Ael looked at the Khajiit in awe with his mouth slack jawed for a moment before, he turned to the confused door man. “Did you get all that?” The man nodded, “Yes, I...I…I think so.”

 

Once inside, the two climbed another grand marble staircase, the walls where that of white bricked marble. Lit candles held by wall iron candelabras, Marble statues on either side of a two sided statue staircase. Ine the middle of it was a fountain. On the landing of the stair case was another dance floor over the fountain. People whispered as they stared at Ael and Rikheran, clearly intrigued by the Khajiits exotic appearance. Rikheran looked along the walls and saw huge windows so people could see the extravagant gardens in the front of the estate.

 

Rikheran could see that there was more statues on the upper dancefloor and a second flight stairs that led into personal chambers to the occupants. There were sorts of unmistakable scents intruding into his nose. Rikheran recognized them to be the heady scents of sex. His blood began to sing with arousal, his breathing accelerated a bit. He took a breath as he struggled to keep his face neutral not wanting to give himself away.

 

 The doorman followed the two until he could pass and climbed to the top of the top of the stairs. He unrolled the parchment, “Sir, “Knight Captain Aelatha Trevelyan of the Templar Order, Personal Bodyguard of the Divine, Representing the Inquistion.” Rikheran smiled as he liked how his friend was introduced as they walked onto the dancefloor. “Grey Warden Rikheran, King of the Cat people!” Both Ael and Rikheran stopped dead in their tracks, both clearly shocked and Rikheran horribly blushed from his head to his tail.

 

Rikheran put his hands on his head, “Dark moons and a dull claws, where does one get all that from, when this one clearly states that he is clearly the opposite of all that?” he questioned as his tail swished in an agitated manner. He shook his head, “Does no one listen?”

 

Ael turned around laughing as the Khajiit was clearly embarrassed. Before Ael could say a word to comfort his friend, a noble came forward with his female companion, “A pleasure to meet you, my Lord, seeing the same faces at every event becomes so tiresome.” Rikheran walked up the small group as his ears twitched.

 

The woman looked at him slightly intimidated, she was light skinned, short dark hair, which hidden by a huge oversized purple hat with the ends flipped up; and a huge orange and red flower at the center. A half golden mask covered her face but with large enough holes that revealed her dark eyes. She wore a tight high collar dress that had a white ruff around her neck. The top half of her dress was blue and the bottom was tan and she wore a lite purple shall over her shoulders. However she took greater interest in what her companion had to say. “So you must be a guest of Madame De Fer, or are you here for Duke Bastien?”

 

The woman looked at Ael, “Or are you and your interesting friend here on business?” she looked over at Rikheran, “I have heard the most curious tales of you. I cannot imagine half of them are true.” The Khajiit wasn’t exactly happy that word was getting out about him. He would have preferred the attention would have been on Ael honestly. He folded his arms as his tale flicked side to side. “What have you heard about me?”

 

There was a twinkle in the woman’s eye, “Some say that when the veil opened, Andraste herself delivered you from the fade.”

 

Rikheran looked at Ael confused, “This one does not know about this Andraste person.”

 

Ael smiled, “She was a woman who was chosen by the Maker, she was a great prophet whose teachings later served as the foundation for the formation of the Chantry, and was the bride of the Maker.”

 

Rikheran looked back at the woman, “Ah, no. Rikheran was not saved by the bride of your Maker.”

 

The woman gave a gentle smile, “But for only the best effect. The Inquisition is a ripe subject for wild tales.”

 

Ael smiled as he folded his arms, “Everything you’ve heard, completely true. The woman blushed at Ael’s rugged good looks. “Better and better. The Inquisition should attend more of these parties.”

 

A voice drew attention to the right hand of the stairway, “The Inquisition? What a load of pig shit!” said a Noble. He was dressed in fancy white clothes that were very tight. He wore a mask that covered only the top half of his face. A hat that flop over to the right side of his head and four quail feathers that stuck up from the front of it. As his gloved hands waved around as he spoke. Rikheran didn’t like that he had a thin Rapier on his back and appeared drunk as he descended the stairs. “Washed-up Sisters and crazed Seekers” Rikheran instantly took offense, as he didn’t like anyone talking about Cassandra that way. He watched the man as he walked around. “No one can take them seriously anymore.”

 

The man walked across the floor before he stopped turned around and looked at Ael and Rikheran. “Everyone knows it’s just an excuse to for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power.”

 

Ael could feel and hear the Khajiit growling and was afraid he’d rip the noble’s head clean off at the party, so the thought it best to handle the situation swiftly and tact. “I was chosen by Andraste herself to carry out the Maker’s will.”

 

The Noble looked at Ael in disgust, “You dare speak of the Maker’s will with foul magic dripping from your hands?”

 

Rikheran took a step forward as he put his left hand on Ael shoulder. “He speaks truly, the Inquisition is working to restore order and peace to your Thedas.”

 

The Noble was entirely dismissive to the Khajiit, “Here comes the outsider, restoring peace with an army!”

 

Ael gave a snort as he took a step forward, “That’s not true, “As the Her most Holies body guard, I seek to find Divine Jusitinia’s killer and bring them to Justice!”

 

The Noble glared at Ael as he took another step forward, “Of course you are, I’m sure your army is out scouring the hills for her murderer as we speak.” The Noble looked at Rikheran as he started to growl, his tail flicking in an agitated manner as he folded his arms. “What are you going to set your pet cat lose on me? Make a martyr out of me to show the Inquisition’s power?”

 

Ael’s expression was firm as he wasn’t backing down from this challenge. “No, unlike you, my dear Marquis my friend here has better manners and restraint than you do, even here.”

 

The Noble wasn’t going to take such an insult laying down, “We know what your _Inquisition_ truly is.” The man leaned in close so only he and Ael could hear, “If you were a man of honor, you’d step outside an answer the charges.” The Noble the stepped back as Rikheran pushed Ael backward seeing the man was reaching for his blade. But before he could reach back for his blade he was frozen solid in ice.

 

A woman descended the stairs behind the Noble with her hand frosted. She had dark skin, a silver mask that covered half her face that revealed huge pouty lips, large dark almond shaped eyes. A silver two horned hat on her head. An exquisite dress which looked to be a jacket, that was several shades of silver with puffy sleeves which were striped gold and white and extended sleeves which were sliver, lace, a slit up the middle for her legs to be seen, puffy sleeves, a frill that looked to be shoulder pads that wrapped around her neck. A belt tide it all together.

 

“My Dear Marquis, how unkind of you to be to use such language to my in house…to my guests.” Once she fully descended the stairs she gave a very callous look to the man who was now very cold was starting to shake, as she approached. “You know such rudeness is…intolerable.”

 

The man immediately knew he over stepped, “Madame Vivienne, I humbly beg for your pardon!” Vivienne came around to where the man could see her, “You should.” She should her head, “Whatever am I ever going to do with you, my dear?” she questioned as she looked him in the eye.

 

Vivienne looked back at Ael, “My lord, you are the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?”

 

Ael put his hands behind his back, “I think the Marquis has seen the error of his ways.” Rikheran smiled as he gave a nod, “Rikheran agrees”

 

Vivienne lifted the Marquis’ head up, “By the Grace of Andraste, you have your life, my dear. Do be more careful with it.” Vivienne then stepped back and with a snap the Marquis was released from her spell. He coughed a few times and quickly vacated the room as Vivienne turned to look at Ael. “I’m delighted you could attend this little gathering. I’ve so wanted to meet you.”

 

Ael and Rikheran followed Vivienne to a large open window that let the moon’s lit in. As the Khajiit looked out to take in the light, Vivienne smiled at Ael. “Allow me to introduce myself, I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court.”

 

Ael bowed as he took Vivienne’s hand and kissed it, “Charmed, Lady Vivienne.”

 

She seemed impressed for a Templar to have such manners. “Aren’t you Charming!”

 

Ael had known the Marquis from previous dealing from family Salons before he took his vows. “Is the Marquis going to be a problem?”

 

Vivienne lowered her hand, “His aunt is the Vicomtesee of Mont-de-Glase. Not a powerful family but very well-respected…and very devout. Alphonse will be disowned for this. It’s not the first time he’s brought his aunt disgrace, but I’m sure it will be the last. And after such public humiliation, I expect he’ll run off to the Dales to join the Empress’s war effort. Either to make good end or win back a modicum of self-respect.”

 

Vivienne seemed to be reminding herself, “Ah but I didn’t invite you to the chateau for pleasantries.”

 

Ael knew it was down to business, “You invited me here, what do you want?”

 

Rikheran looked at Vivienne from the corner of his eye, she looked like a clever Khajiit skooma smuggler. He knew he’d have to keep a careful eye on this one. He could tell she had her one plans, her own agenda, not only for the Inquisition but for herself mainly. “I wanted to meet you face to face, It is important to consider one’s connection’s carefully. With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. But the faithful flock to our banner, pinning their hopes on you to deliver them from the chaos. As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it only right I lend my assistance to your cause.”

 

The Khajiit wanted to root out, “What can dark eyed sorceress do for Ael’s Inquisition?”

 

Without missing a beat, “I am in the politics of the Orlesian Empire. I know every member of the Imperial Court _personally_. I have all the resources remaining to the Circle at my disposal. And I am a mage of no small talent, will that do?” she questioned.

 

Ael looked at the Khajiit with a smile with a side glance. “Does that mean you’d be aiding the Inquisition from the Imperial palace?” Ael questioned looking back at Vivienne.

 

Vivienne smiled, “Ordinarily, I would be happy to serve as liaison to the court, but these are not ordinary times. The veil has been ripped apart, and there is a hold in the sky. It is now the duty of every mage to work toward sealing the Breach, and so I would join the Inquisition on the field of battle.”

 

Ael knew he had to ask the obvious question, “You say you led the last of the loyal mages. Loyal to whom?” Vivienne gave a clever smile, “To the people of Thedas, of course. We have not forgotten the commitment, as some have, that magic exists to serve man.” Now Rikheran could support what Vivienne was saying and he knew Slyila would too, if she heard her talking. “I support any such effort to restore order.”

 

Ael smiled as he folded his arms, “So you’re in favor of restoring the circles, then?”

 

Vivienne gave a nod, “Where else can mages safely master their talents? We need an institution to protect us and nurture magic.  Maker knows, magic will neither on its own.”

 

“What’s in it for Sorceress?” Rikheran questioned.

 

Vivienne looked at him dead in the eye, “The same thing anyone gets by fighting chaos: the chance to meet my enemy, to decide my fate. I won’t wait quietly for destruction.”

 

Rikheran could see the look in Vivienne’s eye as she looked at Ael and he could see the attraction in them. “Is Sorceress’s interests in the Inquisition business, or are they more personal, like Rikheran thinks?”

 

Vivienne giggled as she smiled at the Khajiit, “Aren’t you charming? It’s professional, of course.” She assured.

 

Ael smiled as the Khajiit gave a very skeptical look. “The Inquisition will be happy to have you. Lady Vivienne.” Ael took Vivienne’s hand once more and kissed it before the two left the Chateau to rejoin their friends.  

 

Once they were only a few days away from Haven Rikheran was sitting down at a fire. The huge Khajiit had a stick as he sat on a log. He loved being under the night sky as his ears twitched as the fire snapped and cracked. Rikheran moved the logs around the pit so the fire would burn better. He looked up and saw blanket of stars and moon. He chuckled as he looked back and saw Cassandra sitting down across from him. Rikheran blushed as she put her sword’s tip downward and began to sharpen the blade.

 

Rikheran looked around and saw everyone else was gone, sleeping in their tents. The Khajiit shook his head as he looked back at the fire as he stocked it with the stick, “This one will never get used to this world only having one moon.”

 

Cassandra stopped sharpening the blade as she looked up the Khajiit. She noticed his pupils contracting as looked at her across the fire. The fire’s light highlighted Rikheran’s muscles magnificently which made Cassandra blush. Cassandra shook her head, which made Rikheran smile. “How many moons does your world have?” she questioned.

 

Rikheran smiled as he held up two fingers as he used he leaned forward. “Two” Cassandra couldn’t imagine two moons. Cassandra gave a look of curiosity, “You once told me you were a very important leader for your people.”

 

Rikheran gave a nod, “That is true”

 

Cassandra leaned her sword against her shoulder as she leaned forward. “The Herald said it was closer to our Divine. If that is true, your people must be experiencing the same upheaval and confusion we are.”

 

Some of Rikheran’s dark hair fell off his shoulders, “That is true for a time, however if they feel that Rikheran is dead or cannot return; a new Mane will be chosen.”

 

“How is a new leader chosen?” Cassandra questioned with great interest. 

 

Rikheran took this moment as an opportunity to explain to Cassandra his world’s culture. His belief’s and he was going to seize it, “Rikheran lived in a city known as Rawl'kha, it is a city in central [Reaper's March](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Online:Reaper%27s_March).” Rikheran stopped as he tried to find the words to describe it, “It his has lush fields, vast plains, sparse trees, watering holes, for many types of animals.” To Cassandra It sounded like the Dales.

 

 

The Khajiit’s face lit up, “The most significant building in the city is the [Temple of the Two-Moons Dance](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Online:Rawl%27kha_Temple), one of the holiest places for the [Khajiiti](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Online:Khajiit) people, since it was there that the first [Mane](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Mane) Rid-Thar-ri'Datta revealed the [Riddle'Thar Epiphany](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Ja-Kha%27jay), a key event which will stablish a united [Elsweyr](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Elsweyr) state under the Manes rulership with the Lunar Clergy support. Since then, the city have played an essential role in the ascension of each new Mane.”

 

Cassandra was quickly realizing the Rikheran’s people and their religion was just as complicated, as the Chantry, the Chant of Light and everything that it entailed. She quietly listened as the Khajiit continued to explain.

 

“Besides having a proper city temple, the city has two more moon shrines: a chapel to the north and a temple-attached stupa to the south. Many pilgrims, including Clan-mothers, the candidates to be ascended to Mane and other notables Khajiiti visit Rawl'kha to assist to the various religious ceremonies which are performed in this holy city.”

 

“Do you rule the city?”, Cassandra questioned.

 

Rikheran laughed showing his massive fangs as his head fell backward. “Blessed Moon no!”

 

“The Clan-mother then?”

 

Rikheran shook his head again, “The Clan-mother does not rule the city, the law is effective and is implace with criminals, as its stocks show to both citizens and outsiders. In absence of a noble-based government, the Lunar Clergy oversees most of the issues in the city. The Keeper of the Two-Moons Dance Temple, [Kauzanabi-jo](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Online:Kauzanabi-jo), a [Khajiit](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Online:Khajiit) moon priestess found inside the [temple](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Online:Rawl%27kha_Temple); she’s the  _de facto_  ruler of Rawl'kha.”

 

“How is a Mane chosen?”

 

Rikheran shook his head, “This one apologizes, he must be getting home sick. A Mane is born when the two moons align. When the old Mane either dies or steps down a new candidate is chosen and must go through a scared trial.  Kauzanabi-jo gives you a Moon-Sugar elixir and once you do you become officially the Lunar Champion. The elixir will be _more_ receptive to the touch of Jone and Jode. You have a priest accompany you and they take the title as the Hallowed. For the path you shall take will be a spiritual one.”

 

“What happens next?” Cassandra questioned on baited breath, her eyes clearly dancing with excitement. Rikheran could clearly see the Seeker’s excited interest. “Next you enter a ritual chamber, where there are three moon shrines.” The Khajiit held up a finger one at a time, full, waxing, and waning. As you use each shrine you receive a personal vision which is part of your trial.”

 

The Khajiit looked into the fire as he stared into the flames. “Once you have dealt with each personal vision, you can move on to the next altar. After that then you are ready to move to the next chamber. There, you must face the situation you have ever faced in your life. You must stare it down, face it, overcome and be able to move to the Temple’s main chamber once again. There you must undergo a cleansing ritual and take your place as the new Mane of the Khajiiti people.”

 

Cassandra sat took her sword’s pommel into the palm of her hand. “That is very detailed. Thank you for sharing.” Cassandra sat up straight as looked at the Khajiit, “Tell me, if we find a way to send and your friend home, would you be eager to go back?”

 

Rikheran was surprised by Cassandra’s honest question. The Khajiit leaned forward as he held his hands as he looked into the flames. Cassandra always noticed even when his pupils contracted, that Rikheran’s face was always soft, gentle. She always liked that even those she would never admit it. After a long pause Cassandra started to wonder if she offended the Khajiit. He looked back at her as he sat up, looking at her. “To be honest, this one has experienced much loss in his life. Rikheran has learned since he was a cub that, wherever he is, it is home enough for him.”

 

Cassandra gave a gentle smile after she gave a nod, “That’s how I feel now, after years of tending to business for the Divine.”

 

Rikheran gave a clever smile, “Rikheran would like to get to know about you better.”

 

Cassandra blushed horrible and was hoping the heat of the fire would hide it. It didn’t but the Khajiit wasn’t going to say anything. “You would?” she questioned in shock.

 

“Is that a problem” the Khajiit questioned, titling his head to the left slightly.

 

Cassandra coughed continued to sharpen her sword. “Not entirely, I’m entirely just curious as to your motivation.”

 

The Seeker saw a clever smile sneak onto the cat’s lips. “Is there any harm in us becoming any closer?”

 

Cassandra’s face became instantly stern, “Plenty”

 

Rikheran chuckled, “Is that so?”

 

Cassandra sighed, “As you wish, my name is Cassandra Pentaghast, daughter of the royal house of Nevarra, seventy-eighth in line for the Nevarran throne.” Rikheran was glad Cassandra didn’t tell her he was born in poverty, his Father was a Skooma smuggler and addict, his Mother took odd jobs to make ends meet for him and his sister. When he was old enough he worked in the sugar cane fields to help put food on the table when she became crippled. “I joined the Seekers of Truth as a young woman, and was with the Order until I they withdrew from the Chantry. I remained as the Divine’s right hand, carrying her order to form the Inquisition…and here we are.”

 

Cassandra stood up and sheathed her sword, “That is all there is to tell your Grace.”

 

Rikheran shook his head as is he gave a half-hearted sneeze. “Do not address Rikheran as such.”

 

Cassandra sat back down, “What should I call you?”

 

The Khajiit smiled, “You are royalty, how should I address you?”

 

Cassandra gave a disgusted noise, “The Pentaghast’s are a large clan. Half of Cumberland could say the same.” She growled rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“Really?” questioned the Khajiit intensely curious.

 

Cassandra sighed, “No, but it feels that way. I have hundreds of relatives so distant, they need charts to prove that we’re related at all. And they have them oh yes. The Pentaghast’s value their precious blood line it runs with gold.”

 

“And Cassandra joined her Seekers to get away from her family?” Cassandra hadn’t heard herself been put into a third person like that before.

 

Rikheran could see the relief in Cassandra’s eyes, “It was a life getting away from. The Pentaghasts’ are famed for dragon-hunting but few actually pursue the craft.” Rikheran had never heard of people actually hunting dragons. He heard of the dragon born but dragons had been long since dead. “Most are fat and lazy. They pay lip service to the Maker and care only for idle pleasures and past glories.” Cassandra looked away from the fire as to hide pained eyes.

 

However with Rikheran’s cat eyes, he saw everything. “My Brother Anthony was all that kept me in Nevarra. Once he was gone, so was I.” Rikheran’s pupil’s dilated, “Tell this one about your brother.”

 

Cassandra looked at totally shocked that a stranger wanted to know about him. “I…would not prefer not to speak of Anthony. Another time, perhaps.” Rikheran nodded as he gave a gentle smile. “Rikheran understands.”

 

Rikheran stood up causing Cassandra to admire every muscle that Khajiit owned. He held out his right hand helping her stand up and the two walked to the brush. “So Rikheran told Cassandra about his homeland. Why does Cassandra not like hers?”

 

Cassandra sighed, “My family polluted it for me. What little I saw of my homeland was through bars of a gilded cage. My uncle treated me like a porcelain doll to be placed on a shell and dusted only when necessary.” Cassandra topped looked out at the landscape away from the camp, her arms folded. “Thus, I did not see Nevarra, the _real_ Nevarra until much later. By then I realized I knew it not at all.”

 

“What happened to Cassandra’s parents?”

 

“They had the misfortune of taking the wrong side in the second attempt to over throw King Markus. The King executed them, but spared my brother and I since we were children since we were family, and children at the time. Thus we were raised by my Uncle, a Mortalitasi who preferred the company of his corpses to the living.”

 

Rikheran gave a confused, “Mor…tal..taasi?”

 

Cassandra smiled gently, “A death mage. He still is. My countrymen do not burn the dead, they bury them in special crypts.” Rikheran didn’t like death mages or death magic, he felt the dead should rest and be left alone. To him Cassandra’s people sounded like the Redguard’s. “The Mortalitasi supervise the crypts, like priests. Uncle Vestalus oversees the Grand Necropolis. Nevarrans spend more time there honoring dead relatives than they do with living ones.” Cassandra shook her head, “It is odd to be so fascinated with death and its trappings. I will never understand it.”

 

Rikheran looked at Cassandra and thought she looked beautiful in the Moon’s light. “So your Divine’s right hand?”

 

Cassandra looked at Rikheran, “To Divine Justinia, yes. And Divine Beatrix before here, in fact. The position is normally reserved for Templars of the Knights-Divine, but my circumstances were…unsual.”

 

Rikheran gave an odd look, “How does Cassandra mean?”

 

Cassandra gave a smile, “I will tell you if you wish,”

 

The Khajiit gave a nod, “Please”

 

“It was eighteen, twenty years ago? Some still discuss it like it happened yesterday. The tale gets bigger and bigger each time it’s told. I barely recognize myself within it anymore.”

 

Hearing that now had Rikheran realize this story was a legend possibly as big as the dragon born. However the Khajiit found Cassandra’s story telling amusing. “I’m sure Cassandra is just being modest.”

 

Cassandra gave a snort, “I was there. I think I know what happened. To hear others tell it, I alone saved Divine Beatrix from a horde of dragons sent to assault the Grand Chathedral. Rather impressive for such a young Seeker, wouldn’t you say?”

 

The Khajiit smiled, “What is the truth?”

 

“I stumbled upon a conspiracy to kill Beatrix. A templar knight-commander was at its heart. And there was a dragon battle at the Grand Cathedral, but I had help from loyal mages who rallied to the cause. They freed the dragons from magical control. Without them, the Divine and I would both have died.” She sighed, “Yet, I became the right hand of the Divine and they became forgotten.”

 

Rikheran smiled as he chuckled, he wanted to lighten Cassandra’s mood. “Cassandra is delightful, does she know that?”

 

Cassandra crinkled her nose, “No, she does not know that!” she then realized she spoke like a Khajiit and mildly blushed.

 

“Mmm-hmm” he responded as he held his arms, tip of his tail twitching. Cassandra could see that the Khajiit was playing with her and she knew it. “I object, there is nothing _delightful_ about me.”

 

Rikheran gave a prideful look, “Rikheran thinks differently!”

 

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, “I think I preferred you in the stocks.”

 

The Khajiit was quick to shoot back, “What chained and at your mercy?”

 

Cassandra backed away, “Good night, Rikheran.”

 

The Khajiit bowed his head, “Good night, Cassandra. Sleep well.”

 

Cassandra stopped and turned around, “I can be harsh, I know. Let’s take one step at a time and see where the path leads us.”

 

Rikheran gave a nod as he gave a quiet smile as he watched Cassandra go into her tent for the night. He turned around as he looked into the moons’ light. He absorbed in everything and wished for good things ahead.


	5. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Ael become aware of Slyila's true power, which causes Ael to think of the make as a threat. Cullen's relationship with the young mage muttles matters causing Ael to doubt his friend. 
> 
> Ael makes attempts to get to know the Ambassador more inanimately and Rikheran raises his concerns about Slyila getting to know the Commander better. As a double warning Slyila warns her friend he is not a weapon to be used at the Inquisition's disposal. 
> 
> Ael goes to the Storm Coast to meet a possible alley...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khajiiti Language Translation:
> 
> Ziss: General Swear

Back in Haven things were progressing at interesting rate, since Ael’s visit to Val Royeaux, supplies had been coming to Haven. Vivienne arrived in style as did a quirky blond elf named Sera. She ran with the Friends of Red Jenny are a secret society that perform elaborate revenge schemes ranging from petty thievery to contractual assassinations on those who would prey on the lowborn of society. Usually though, it's an expansive network who all contribute in disparate ways to random acts with a desired goal of mutually profitable ends. The organization is a leaderless resistance as they have no structural hierarchy and each cell is compartmentalized by location and headed by varied leadership.

 

After the confrontation with the Templars when Ael first entered Val Royeaux, an arrow was fired into the ground near the Central Rotunda, which was remarked upon by Cassandra. The arrow had a note attached to it.

 

On the message attached, written in a large flowing hand and bordered with doodles:

 

‘People say you're special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone. _There's a baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for the red things in the market, the docks, and 'round the cafe, and maybe you'll meet him first. Bring swords.’_

 

Friends of Red Jenny

 

Ael located three hidden red handkerchiefs hidden around the Summer Bazaar in Val Royeaux:

 

The Docks are located through the gate behind Mother Hevara, the item is at the back on the left. The Cafe is to the immediate right of the southern section of the area; the item is on the ground between the tables. The Upper Market is accessed using the Fast Travel doors. Using the door nearest the cafe select the upper level and choose the inner of the two doors; the correct level has red doors instead of blue. The item is to the left.

 

The three clues revealed that Ael was being watched and followed. Ael found another rolled parchment which was a map, it revealed the location of a Secluded Courtyard, a key to access it, and a time to be there. Ael arrived at the courtyard that night, and was immediately ambushed, Ael and the others had to fight three mercenaries and an archer on the upper level.

 

Past a blue door, a masked noble shot fireballs at you. The Noble was clearly posturing, but before he could say much, Sera appeared and killed him with an arrow to the face. After a short conversation, three more mercenaries (one with a longbow) appear and attack Ael and the others. After a short kill battle, Sera introduces herself and says that she is a member of the group called Friends of Red Jenny, and that she wishes to join the Inquisition. Ael decided to let Sera join as he felt the Inquisition could use all the help it could get.

 

Slyila made friends with Vivienne who quickly took the mage under her wing. She was happy to take on a student who had such a thirst for knowledge. Slyila read any and every book she could get her hands on. Cullen was happy to see her to start to find her place in the Inquisition. Slyila kept to herself mainly. After what happened in front of the cabins she didn’t want to draw any more attention to herself. Also Cullen didn’t have to keep his eye on her as much since training the men, writing missives, keeping Roderick out of everyone’s hair and keeping the general peace; kept Cullen pretty busy. When he could find a spare moment he did like to spend it with Slyila. They had become with friends and Slyila had taken quite a shine to Cullen.

 

All of Haven had been talking of the two, the Commander of the Inquisition an ex-templar accompanying a mage from a foreign land. At the moment the two were friends but word got around the encampment fast no matter of what the truth really was.

 

Cullen was watching his men train and was currently correcting one. “You there! There is a shield in your arm block with it! If that man was your enemy you’d be dead!”

 

Cullen then felt a massive amount of magic. He had never felt anything like it in all the years of him being a templar, it was subtle but was there. Cullen followed the energy a fair distance from Haven till he reached a clearing. Cullen saw Slyila standing in several hundred yards out. She looked so beautiful in the pure white snow. Cullen saw small pebbles starting to float around her feet as, bits of her hair did as well. Her eyes were closed seemed to be mediating. After several moments, Slyila opened her eyes a huge lightning bolt hit her causing Cullen to shield his eyes with his right forearm. When the light dimmed enough, Cullen lowered his arm to see Slyila using her right hand and fingers to summon forth a Storm Atronach. Which to Cullen looked like a lighting Golem.

 

Cullen was blown away, in all the years as a Templar he’d never seen anything like it. Never had he seen a mage with such power, ever. The force of power caused his hair and coat to be blown backward. Cullen heard footprints crunching in the snow causing him to turn his head his head to this left. It was Ael he had felt the magic just as Cullen had and come to investigate. Still being a Templar and seeing such power alarmed him. Ael started to draw his sword, but Cullen stood in front of him as he held out his right hand, causing Ael to stop. “Hold on a moment. Just watch.”

 

Then Slyila held out her arms as energy swirled around them. A winged demon was summoned, it was scaly. It had the face of a woman, a long scaly tail, as its wings seemed to be that of a demented bat. Its feet had fierce claws. Ael’s face became alarmed as he finally drew his sword.

 

Cullen quickly stood in front of Ael obstructing his path. Ael gave Cullen look of total mortification, “Cullen you can’t be serious?” he pointed his sword at Slyila who seemed to have gone back into her meditative state as she held her hands to her chest. “You of all people should understand, how dangerous this kind of unknown magic is? You are going to prevent me from doing my duty? The duty of the Maker?”

 

Cullen gave Ael a stubborn look, “Since Slyila’s been here, she’s been peaceful, respectful, reading books wanting to learn our magic. Now she used her magic in a secluded area, away from people, structures and in a controlled manner.” Cullen gave Ael a sideways glance, “Don’t tell me you couldn’t tell me you couldn’t feel her holding back her true power, you can tell as well as I can that Slyila is the strongest mage that has ever been known. No Templar, no army can stop her if she unleashes everything she truly has.”

 

Ael gave a snort as he shook his head, “I can’t believe I’m hearing this, from you of all people. She’s a mage Cullen, she needs to be contained, She’s dangerous!” Ael looked back at Slyila as he shook his head. He looked back at Cullen in shock, “Maybe the most dangerous mage there has ever been.”

 

Cullen shook his head as he growled, “Ael, listen to me as friend or your advisor, take your pick.” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, “The more accommodating we are to her, the less dangerous she is to anyone here. This is something, I’ve learned the hard way from my years in Kirkwall.”

 

Ael looked at Slyila as he thought for a moment. He then looked back at Cullen, “Alright Cullen, then Slyila is your Charge, your responsibility.” Ael sheathed his sword as he turned, “We’ll see if your feelings are correct.”

 

Cullen sighed as he looked back as Slyila released her magic and the Atronach fell to the ground and the Monarch disappeared. Slyila opened her eyes and noticed Cullen watching her and became embarrassed. “Have you been watching me the whole time?”

 

Cullen’s face became as red as a radish as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, I sensed the magic you were producing. I came to investigate, I didn’t mean to spy, I apologize.” Slyila smiled as she realized Cullen saw the whole show, she bit her bottom lip. Cullen loved her pouty scarlet red lips, her pale blue eyes, her thick black eyelashes.

 

As Slyila walked up to Cullen she slipped on some ice, Cullen was quick to catch her. “Careful” Cullen told her gently. Slyila blushed as felt so silly for being so clumsy. As she stood up, Slyila smiled, she realized that she and Cullen were the same height and found that amusing. She slightly jumped when she felt Cullen’s right hand hold touch her waist. He cleared his throat as he looked away for a moment. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

 

The two started to walk back towards Haven, “We have received a number of recruits. Locals from Haven and some pilgrims.” Cullen told Slyila with a smile, “None made quite the entrance you did!”

 

Slyila smiled back, “At least I got everyone’s attention.”

 

Cullen gave a smirk, “That you did!” Cullen lowered his arm as he walked off with Slyila following behind him, “I was recruited in Kirkwall myself. I was there during a mage uprising.”

 

One of Leliana’s scouts came up behind them with a report. “Ser!”

 

Slyila turned her head but Cullen didn’t, “I saw first-hand the devastation it caused.”

 

Cullen turned his body to look at her as they walked he grabbed the report form the scout. “Cassandra sought a solution when she offered me a position, I left the Templars to join her cause.” They walked a few more steps as Cullen read the report. “Now it seems we face something far worse.”

 

Slyila looked at Cullen as he read the report and wasn’t sure what she could do. “Your holy building destroyed, destroyed a giant hole in the sky, things aren’t looking good.”

 

Cullen looked up at Slyila with hope in his face, “That’s why we’re needed, the Chantry lost control of both Templars and Mages.” He gave the report back to the scout. “Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains. The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot! Our followers would be part of that!” Slyila liked seeing him speak with such passion. “There is  _so_  much we can” Cullen shook his head realizing he was preaching to a poor soul who, knew nothing who knew nothing of what he was talking about.

 

Cullen stopped and took a breath, “Forgive me, I doubt you came here for a lecture.”

 

Slyila smiled at Cullen, “No, but if you have one prepared I’d love to hear it.”

 

Cullen laughed, “Another time perhaps.” Slyila’s smiles always made Cullen’s mind go blank and he lost his words. “I ah…umm”

 

Slyila tilted her head to the left and looked at him curiously, she noticed Cullen looked tired. “There is still a lot of work ahead.”

 

Another scout approached them with another report. “Commander! Ser Brian has a report of our supply lines.”

 

Cullen sighed as he shook his head as took the report looking at Slyila. “As I was saying!” Cullen started to walk away from her.

 

Slyila didn’t want to lose her chance to say what she had come here to say. “Cullen wait."

 

Cullen stopped and turned his head as Slyila walked up to him. “I wanted to thank you for…for before.”

 

Cullen looked at Slyila as her cheeks mildly blushed as she looked at the ground. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about happened at the cabins.” She sighed as she lightly shook her head, “You didn’t have to do that with the Templars.”

 

Cullen sighed and smiled, “Those men represent the Inquisition and they did so poorly. I will not have any of my men do so. Now that I know a little more about you, I will not have you uncomfortable while you are here. If anyone gives you a hard time you are to report it to me.” Cullen tilted his head till he caught Slyila’s gaze.

 

When Slyila looked at Cullen, he smiled at her. “You are part of the Inquisition as is everyone else here and you shall be treated with equal kindness, regardless if you are an elf from another world.”

 

Slyila didn’t know what to really say except, “I’m sorry about snapping with you earlier.” She looked away for a moment as held herself. “I was just so angry from being disrespected from those men.” Slyila snapped her head around as she find the leather of Cullen’s glove touch her finger tips.

 

Slyila felt her body melt to its core as she looked at his honeycombed eyes. “No one should be disrespected.” Her eyes warmed as she smiled, “Thank you for preventing me from doing something I would have regretted later. If I had killed him, it would have represented myself poorly and then I would have been no better than him. If not worse.”

 

Ael was walking and watching the men train, he was impressed on how far they had come. Cullen had trained them well, Ael’s hopes for the Inquisition’s survivability were rising. He noticed Cullen and Slyila talking. He noticed the subtle way Cullen put his hands on his sword’s pommel. It hid his hands from shaking as he turned his body side to side slightly.

 

Ael walked up to the two, “Commander!”

 

Cullen turned his head seeing Ael, “Herald, what can I do for you?”

 

Ael looked at Slyila, “My lady I apologize, I must steal the Commander as we are needed in the War Room for an update.”

 

Slyila smiled, “Of course my lord Herald, I would never wish do obstruct any of the Commander’s duties.” Cullen smiled as he and Ael both slowly walked away and into Haven’s gates.  After a moment Cullen realized they weren’t going to the Chantry. They were going to Ael's cabin, Ael opened the door and Cullen walked in first.

 

"What's wrong Trevelyan?" Cullen asked.

 

Ael opened his stash of Lyrium and handed Cullen a draft, "You're having Lyrium withdrawal Cullen. Drink this, I have more."

 

Cullen sat on Ael's bed shaking his head, "That's not necessary Knight Captain. I have stopped taking lyrium actually."

 

Ael looked at Cullen shocked, "What? Why? You know what could happen if you..."

 

"I know, yet this is my choice" Cullen interrupted, "If I am to leave the order, I am to leave all of it behind."

 

Ael took a step forward narrowing his eyes, "Why?"

 

Ael knew Cullen came from Kinloch Hold in Ferelden. He knew there was an uprising from blood mages within it. Cullen never spoke of it and Ael never pressed him about it. Ael left Kirkwall for Val Royeaux a year before the Chantry blew up and the war started. He could easily imagine what kind of toll that would take on a man attempting to restore order.

 

Cullen looked down at the floor as he held his hands together, "This is my choice, I ask for you to respect it, my friend."

 

Ael put the draft of lyrium back in the box as he walked up to Cullen. "I will, just promise me you'll be careful with this. We both know what the withdrawals can do. You can get sick, go mad or even die."

 

Cullen got up and patted his friend on the shoulder, "I will, I promise." Ael caught a slight smile from his friend. "I will meet you in the Chantry with your report." Ael then watched Cullen exit his cabin without another word.

 

************************************************************

 

When Ael opened the doors to the Chantry as he and Cassandra were greeted by Josephine first; coming from the right side of the Chantry.

 

"It's good to see that you've returned! We've heard of your encounter!"

 

Ael's face blushed in seeing Josephine again as his heart raced.

 

Cassandra stood looking at the Ambassador, "You heard?"

 

Cullen followed them from behind as Leliana approached them from front of the Chantry. "My agents sent word on head from the city of course!", said Leliana.

 

Cullen folded his arms looking at Cassandra, "It's a shame the Templars abandoned their senses along with the Capital." Ael could tell this stung Cullen's pride as much as his own, they both thought more of them than this!

 

Ael looked at Cullen honestly, "At least we know how to approach the Mages and Templars now."

 

They all started to walk towards the war room.

 

Cassandra looked at them, "Do we? Lord Seek Lucius is not the man I remember."

 

Leliana nodded, "True, but he has taken the order somewhere but do what? My reports have been very odd."

 

Cullen looked at her, "We must look into it! I'm sure not everyone in the order will support the Lord Seeker."

 

Josephine sighed, "Or the Herald could just simply meet the mages in Redcliffe instead."

 

Cullen was shocked at such a suggestion, "You think the Mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse?"

 

Ael didn't like hearing all this bickering and what ifs. "Or you could stop bickering and make a decision!"

 

Cassandra nodded in agreement, "I agree!"

 

Josephine looked at him, "We shouldn't discount Redcliffe! The mages could be worth the risk."

 

Cassandra did agree to a point, "They are powerful Ambassador but they are more desperate than you realize."

 

Ael wasn't deterred from either idea, "So it will be dangerous, I've been in danger since I've walked out of the fade and survived."

 

Cassandra looked at him, "If some of the Rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the Conclave" Josephine interrupted the Seeker "The same could be said of the Templars"

 

Cullen broke the debate, "True enough! Right now I'm not certain we have influence to approach the order safely."

 

Cassandra looked at Cullen, "Then the Inquisition needs more agents in more places." Cassandra looked at Ael, "That's something you can help with!"

 

Ael was starting to feel like their errand boy. Josephine looked at Cassandra, "In the mean time we should consider other options!" She, Cullen and Cassandra left.

 

This left Ael and Leliana alone. Leliana walked up to Ael who was scratching his head. He wasn't sure how he was going to get the Inquisition more influence.

 

Ael turned to look at Leliana, "There is one other matter. Several months ago the Grey Wardens of Fereldan vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais but they have also disappeared. Ordinarily I wouldn't even consider they are involved in all this but the timing is curious."

 

Ael did agree, it seemed weird that all the Wardens would disappear at once. "That does sound odd, I agree."

 

Leliana had a true look of concern in her eyes, "The others have disregarded my suspicion but I cannot ignore it! Two days ago my agents in the Hinterlands heard of a Warden by the name of Blackwall. If you have the opportunity please seek him out. Perhaps he can put my mind at ease."

 

Ael didn't want to get Leliana's hopes up, "And if he can't?" Leliana sighed, "Then there might be going on than we thought!" she then walked off leaving Ael alone in the Chantry.

 

Ael took a moment to look at Josephine's office door which was slightly opened. Ael had to admit to himself that Josephine was on his mind the whole time he was gone. He was hoping while he was gone he could find his bravery in asking her to dinner. What drove him nuts was he had slain many enemies in the name of the Maker but he couldn't find his courage to ask a woman out to dinner.

 

Ael locked his legs and walked into Josephine's office. Josephine was writing on her portable desk as she paced around. It was several moments before she noticed she was being watched.

 

Josephine slightly jumped, "Oh my lord I'm sorry, I did not see you standing there."

 

Ael blushed as he rubbed his neck, "It's alright I should have announced myself. I just couldn't find..." Josephine stared at him as she waited for him to finish his sentence. "the words."

 

Josephine noticed Ael blushing as he rubbed his neck looking at the floor. She couldn't figure out why he'd find it so hard to talk to her unless...

 

Josephine blushed, "Oh!" She put her desk down and looked back at Ael, "My lord...I don't know what to..."

 

Ael realized that if he was going to do it, he had to do it now. Ael took Josephine's hands into his, "My lady, would you please honor me with your presents with...I mean for dinner...tonight?"

 

Josephine could see Ael's face blushing horribly as he waited for her answer for which he was sure she'd say no. "I can't believe you'd want to have dinner...I had no idea you harbored such feelings for..."

 

Ael smiled at her, "If I could find a singular flower that would equal your beauty I would happily present it to you. If I could sing a sing a single note I would sing to you to express my feelings...however a simple dinner is all I can ask."

 

Josephine's breath was taken away with such flattery. She fixed her eyes on Ael's the intensity of how blue they were, were mesmerizing. Her heart pounded with a ferocity that she did not come to expect.

 

Josephine blushed as all she could say was, "Yes."

 

Ael kissed Josephine's hands gently against his divine pouty lips as he was so happy to receive such good news. "I will see you later tonight my lady."

 

Josephine smiled as she watched Ael leave her office, she had to sit down for a moment for her legs were about to give out on her.

 

Ael continued to walk out and saw a soldiers stand outside in armor that wasn't the Inquisition's. The soldier had a brown hair and had a buzz cut. His skin was very fair, he had brown eyes. He had a feminine look to his face. He wasn't too tall for a human man maybe five foot seven. The armor looked foreign to him, he had never seen anything like it. Ael walked up to him as the man crossed his arms.

 

"Excuse me, I have a message for the Inquisition but I am having a hard time finding anyone who will talk to me."

 

Ael looked around seeing no one around, he looked back at the soldier, "What's the message?"

 

The soldier put his arms down, "We got word that that Tevinter mercenaries are out on the Storm Coast. My Commander 'The Iron Bull' offers the information free of charge. If you would like to see what the Chargers can do for you and the Inquisition meet us there and watch us work."

 

Ael thought about it for a moment. More men to add to the Inquisition's ranks could help them and killing Tevinter mercenaries is always good. "What can your Bull's Chargers offer the Inquisition?"

 

The soldier look at him folding his arms again, "We're loyal, we're tough and we don't break contracts. Ask around in Val Royeaux, we got references!"

 

Ael tilted his head curious about this leader, "What should I know about your Commander?"

 

The soldier lowered his arms and held his hands in the front of him. "Iron Bull, he's one of those Qunari! Big guys with the horns. He leads from the front, he pays well and he's a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for. Best of all his professional! We accept contracts from the first person who makes the first real offer. You're the first person he's gone out of his way to pick a side."

 

Ael wasn't sure, "Why would your Commander send us this information?"

 

The soldier looked at him, "Iron Bull wants to work for the Inquisition! He thinks you're doing good work."

 

Ael nodded ,"We'll consider your offer" she didn't want to sound too eager.

 

The soldier nodded back, "We're the best you'll find. Come to the Storm Coast and see us in action." Ael shook hands with soldier before watching him depart.

 

Ael knew he was going to have to go to the Storm Coast and Redcliffe so he decided to get ready for his night out with Josephine. It wasn't till got into his cabin that he remembered he only had the clothes on his back to wear. He started to polish his chest plate when he noticed several straps of his armor needed to be repaired.

 

Ael sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, "Andraste's sacred knickers!"

 

Ael looked at the rest of his armor and saw his sabots and bracers needed to be repaired too. Ael got up and walked to the blacksmith with all of his armor in hand.

 

The blacksmith caught sight of him, "Can I help you?"

 

"Can you fix my armor by tonight?"

 

The blacksmith looked over the armor and slowly shook his head. "No my lord, this will take me till morning to fix if I rush it above all the others."

 

Ael rubbed his neck, he couldn't in good conscience put himself above others in order to impress a lady he wanted to impress. He shook his head, "No, it's alright. Fix it when you can."

 

The blacksmith nodded, "As you say Herald."

 

Ael kicked the dirt around him as he left and Cullen caught sight of him throwing a rock. Cullen walked over to his friend. "What's wrong?"

 

Ael looked at Cullen, "I have a date with Josephine tonight and I have nothing decent to wear."

 

Cullen's eyes nearly rolled out of his head, "The Ambassador? You asked the Ambassador?"

 

Ael gave a halfhearted laugh, "Yes, I ask Josephine out on a date. What's wrong with that?"

 

Cullen gave a slight shake of the head, "Nothing that I can think of but..."

 

"But?" Ael questioned.

 

"Leliana and her are very close, be sure to handle this with care."

 

Ael looked at his boots for a moment, he nodded as he understood Cullen's concern. He looked back up at Cullen, "I will handle this like everything I do in my life...with heart, caution and respect."

 

Cullen nodded as the two parted and Cullen had a smile on his lips from his friend's bravery. He rubbed his neck as he saw a mistake one of his men had made and yelled at him for idiocy.

 

Ael got back to his cabin and saw Varric at a camp fire near his tent. "How are you doing Templar?"

 

Ael smiled at Varric, "Templar huh?"

 

Varric chuckled as he walked up to Ael, "I like to give people nicknames. I don't mean anything by it."

 

Ael smiled, "It's alright, I kinda like it. Keeps me centered on who I am."

 

Varric smiled, "Well I don't think you should think that's all you are. Templar is more of a job description you once held. You're a lot more than that now. You help those who need it, you help heal the sky and you keep that Roderick in check."

 

Ael smiled, "I just keep Roderick grounded."

 

Varric smiled, "You left here earlier in a hurry, anything wrong?"

 

Ael sighed, "My armor is in serious need of repairs. I don't have anything to wear for my date with Lady Montilyet tonight."

 

Varric smiled, "A date with Ruffles huh? Good for you."

 

Varric walked into his tent and came back out with one of his red shirts with gold embroidery. Varric was big in the chest and broad shouldered which caused his shirts to be larger than other dwarves. He handed Ael the shirt."This should fit you without a real problem."

 

Ael smiled grateful for such kindness, "Thank you Varric, I really appreciate it."

 

Varric folded his arms after he gave the shirt, "No problem, no one should go on a date without anything decent to wear."

 

**********************************************

 

Josephine was finishing up her paperwork when she heard a knock on the door. Ael opened the door slowly seeing Josephine smiling at him. Josephine was stunned seeing how built Ael was. The armor hid how muscular he was. Varric's shirt fit him almost perfectly but it was a little tight in shoulders. Ael's chest was very well defined through the shirt but hid his stomach.

 

Josephine put her quill down after ogling him for a moment, Ael blushed as he knew she was staring at him. He smiled as he rubbed his neck and smiled. "Are you alright?" he asked.

 

Josephine shot up as she blushed, "Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare, is that Varric's shirt?"

 

Ael nodded, "Yes, he let me borrow it for the evening. I don't have any presentable shirts for this evening. All my shirts are pretty well worn."

 

Josephine walked up to him holding her hands together, "I will see that some new clothes are sent to you. You should've told me earlier."

 

Ael smiled, "You don't like this shirt?"

 

Josephine was quick to respond, "Oh no, this looks wonderful on you." Josephine then got very embarrassed as she realized what she was saying.

 

Ael chuckled as he was amused that she was happy in what she was seeing. He offer his left arm and Josephine was happy to take it. As they walked out of the chantry Ael looked at her, "How was your day?"

 

Josephine smiled, "It was fair enough, I've been working on securing a more reliable supply of lyrium for the Templars here."

 

"Oh?" Ael questioned.

 

"Yes, Cullen's supplier is wonderful but we need to make sure that we don't run out. If we have a secondary source we won't have to worry about it."

 

Ael smiled, "My family has connections with the Chantry and a few suppliers to insure that Chantry has a stable supply."

 

Josephine seemed rather intrigued, "Really? Can you lead me to them?"

 

Ael stopped at his cabin, "Of course my lady."

 

Josephine then noticed they stopped, "What's here?"

 

Ael opened the door and a table was set up with a table cloth, roses, candles and a wonderful meal was prepared. Josephine was stunned by the whole thing, "I...I can't believe you up such a thing?"

 

Ael let Josephine go in first with her hands held together, she looked back at Ael. "This is for me?"

 

Ael walked in, "Yes, I hope you like it." he commented slightly blushing.

 

Josephine more than liked it, she loved it. Ael gave her the bouquet of roses and pulled out her chair. He then helped her chair scoot her chair in before he sat down himself.

 

"I hope my cabin was an appropriate place my lady. I thought of the tavern but I was afraid with all the commotion, we'd be unable to hear each other."

 

Josephine was flattered he wanted her to feel comfortable. She gave a nod, "Yes, it's alright."

 

The two had a wonderful dinner and the whole time Ael barely ate a thing, he was too mesmerized by Josephine's beauty, her proper eating antiquate. The way she held her fork and knife made him smile. It reminded him of his little sister Ariara but everyone called her Ari. She held her silverware the same way.

 

Josephine stopped talking about her day even as Ael continued to smile. "Are you not hungry?"

 

Ael sat up straight, "I am, but your beauty is distracting me my lady."

 

Josephine's face showed surprise, "What a wonderful comment my lord. I have been talking this whole time and you haven't said a word. I apologize for my ability to talk about nonsense."

 

Ael smiled, "I enjoyed it actually."

 

Josephine blushed as she bit her lower lip as she put her utensils down. "So what shall we discuss? It seems only appropriate since you made this lovely meal that you choose the subject of choice."

 

Ael smiled, "You my lady, I want to know more about you."

 

Josephine was surprised the Herald of Andraste wanted to know more about her. She gave a small sweet smile. "Alright, what would you like to know?"

 

"What does your job entail exactly?" he asked quietly.

 

"I meet Ambassadors from various factions and countries and cement alliances with them." Ael sat up properly and started to eat his dinner, "We are a young cause, diplomacy is essential to our creditability."

 

Ael looked up at her for a moment as he lifted his fork to his mouth, "Then you speak for the Inquisition with these nobles?" he then took a bit from his fork.

 

Josephine nodded, "I do, and someone must foster goodwill on our behalf. As well as prevent controversy as news of us spreads."

 

Ael looked at her curious, "How heavy are our actions scrutinized?"

 

"Make no mistake, every noble house, and every throne, is waiting to see what the Inquisition does next. Many are willing to pledge support, if offers are made in just the right fashion." Ael could see her passion in determination in her job as she spoke "I intend to see that they are."

 

Ael took his chalice in hand, "Tell me you came to work for the Inquisition again?"

 

"I'd been considering leaving my post in Antiva for a new challenge when Leliana recruited me." Josephine sighed, "There is such unrest in Thedas, and the Inquisition seems a promising method to stop it. It's to everyone's benefit if we prevent the mage-templar conflict from spreading further."

 

Ael totally agreed with Josephine's statement, "So it's the prospect of stability that drew you here?"

 

Josephine nodded, "The full impact of the mage rebellion has yet to be felt, and yet that was  _before_  the death of the Divine. The violence must be curbed before we see it turn to full-scale war."

 

Ael sighed, "I can only imagine the bloodshed if it escalates further." Ael groaned, shaking his head.

 

Josephine nodded agreeing with Ael, "I'm afraid history holds many examples of what will happen if it does."

 

Ael crossed his leg as he placed his napkin over his lap after wiping his mouth with it. "How do you and Leliana know each other?"

 

Josephine smiled, she knew from watching him that he came from proper breeding. "We moved through similar circles in Orlais. I believe we actually met in Val Royeaux, Leliana was quite an accomplished player of the game by then."

 

Ael had heard of the game but never knew of what it entailed, "What exactly do you mean when you say 'The Game'?"

 

Josephine giggled, "Ah, forgive me. 'The Game' refers to the slow duels of influence among the Noble and powerful in Orlais. It's rather lighthearted name for the matter, but Orlesians are fond playful touches."

 

Ael knew Josephine's family were merchants of some kind but never knew what exactly, now was a good opportunity as any to find out now.

 

"What Business are the Montilyet's in, exactly?"

 

Josephine thought it was sweet that he wanted to know so much about her and her family. "We began as merchants, my ancestors founded the first trade routes in Rivain. We once sent entire fleets across The Waking Sea."

 

Ael was now curious, "Once?"

 

Josephine's face saddened slightly, "Ah...No, these days, our vessels are a touch more modest."

 

Ael could see he hit something sensitive so he decided to change the subject. "What did you do exactly before you came to the Inquisition?"

 

"I had the great honor of serving Antiva's crown as Ambassador to Orlais. I'm also first in line to become the head of House Montilyet. Though my siblings attend to our mercantile affairs."

 

Ael sighed, "How strong are past loyalties?"

 

Josephine's back straightened, "I would never have given up my position if I did not intend to fully commit to the Inquisition. We cannot fall back on borders, Antiva is as threatened as any country by the rebellions."

 

Ael held up his hands, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

 

Josephine smiled "It's alright, I know that you meant it in curiosity. If anything, the alliances I forged there maybe help our current cause."

 

Ael thought for a moment, would the Inquisition continue after the Breach?

 

"Do you think the Inquisition will continue after we seal the Breach?" Ael asked.

 

Josephine nodded, "If we prove ourselves by healing the Breach, people may turn to us for other things." Ael listened intently as Josephine spoke, "Protection, council, Justice...the Inquisition offered these once, to those in need."

 

Ael had been doubting himself since this whole thing started, he was curious of Josephine's impression. "Tell me" he started in a teasing tone, "Do you believe I was saved by Andraste at the Temple of Sacred Ashes?"

 

Josephine smiled warmly, "I should much like to believe so, your worship." Stars twinkled in Josephine's eyes as she spoke, "The miracles Andraste preformed were so long ago. They're difficult to picture. If it were truly in the fade who saved you..."

 

Ael was waiting desperately to know what she was going to say. He was hoping she'd say, "I would like to thank her."

 

Instead Josephine held back, "Well, in any case many already believe you walk in the Maker's light." She said blushing while twisting her napkin.

 

Ael smiled, "You look beautiful when you blush Josephine." Ael got up from his seat and put his napkin on his dish. Josephine stood up and took his arm as it was offered. They walked out of Ael's cabin and down to look at the lake.

 

Ael looked at Josephine admired the frozen lake, it sparkled like diamonds under the moon's light. She didn't realize Ael was looking at her. She looked stunning and when she looked out of the corner of her eye, her cheeks blushed when realized he was looking at her.

 

Josephine looked at him, "Why are you..."

 

Ael smiled, "You are stunning Montilyet. I have not been able to stop, I know it is forward of my lady."

 

Josephine smiled as she loved to look at him as well, "I want to know how you acquired that scar?"

 

Ael kissed Josephine's hand as he brought it to his lips, "I would be delighted to tell you my lady, perhaps on a second date?"

 

Josephine's heart pounded, "Of course my Lord. I would love to have another evening with you."

 

"Wonderful" he said softly sending shivers down her spine.

 

"You're cold my lady, I should take you to the Chantry so you can retire for the evening."

 

Josephine looked at this man in awe, he was handsome, charming, and polite, and she wondered if she was in a dream. Ael was everything she ever dreamed for in a companion. Ael put his hand over hers which rested on his arm. His hand was calloused from years of being a Templar but they were gentle and warm. When they reached the doors of the Chantry. Ael looked deeply into Josephine's dark brown eyes.

 

Without a single word Ael kissed Josephine, firmly but gently. There was heat behind it and it made Josephine's knees shake.

 

After a moment Ael stepped back, "I look forward to our next outing, my lady. Good night."

 

Josephine was breathless as she watched him walk away. Her fingers gently touched her lips as she was enchanted by this man. Leliana was walking up unaware of what had just transpired, "Are you alright Josie?"

 

It was a moment or two before Josephine looked at her friend. "Yes, Leliana everything is fine."

 

Leliana smiled, "You looked flushed Josie." Josephine smiled as she looked at her friend, "I believe I just met my knight in shining armor, Leliana."

 

Leliana looked in the direction of Ael's cabin, "I'm happy for you Josie."

 

Leliana watched her friend slowly walk into the Chantry to retire for the evening.

 

Slyila was outside her cabin with Rikheran standing next to her. The two shared the same cabin since he heard of her being harassed. The Khajiit was fully aware was she could take care of herself but if the soldiers saw him there, there would be less chance of another incident. Rikheran was looking up at the stars as Slyila was kneeling petting something. The Khajiit couldn’t quite see since she was blocking the way. “What is Rikheran’s friend doing?”

 

Slyila stood up as she seemed to be holding something, it looked as if it was half rabbit, half pig. It was pink and quite ugly in his opinion. “Leliana told me these are called: Nugs.”

 

The Khajiit looked at her confused, “Nugs? What are these Nugs?” he questioned, walking up to her. He inspected the creature smelling it, which gave a smell of raw bacon. The Khajiit’s right index finger nail touched the ear, which was kind of floppy.

 

Rikheran watched Slyila snuggle up to it, “I left Norbert in my Snug pod in Ghrahtwood.” She sighed, “I found this one running around where the soldier’s train and have been playing with him ever since.”

 

Rikheran smiled, “This one is happy to see his friend smile. He has noticed though, you have been smiling around a lot around the Commander of late.”

 

Slyila immediately became defensive, “So what if I have? No one in Tamerial caught my interest! All the High elves there and too stuck up and snobby, wood elves only care about the green, Nords…well, are the Nords. Orcs just want smash things, Dark elves are just too creepy to look at. I don’t like the desert, it’s too hot for Redguards. Imperials just want to conquer, I’m not even going to discuss Argonians and I have never found a Breton to my liking.”

 

Slyila’s face softened Cullen is handsome, nice, gentle and so fare we are just friends.” Her face became defensive again. “Do you have a problem with that?” Rikheran held up his hands as he smiled. “This one has no problem as long as he treats you well.” He then petted the Nug’s head, “This one is just happy you have another friend to talk to, so when this one is gone; you aren’t so lonely.”

 

 

Slyila smiled, “I have made a few friends besides Cullen, he’s” Slyila paused when she heard footsteps crunching in the snow. It was Ael’s, Rikheran’s back straightened, “Ah Ael, what can this one do for you?”

 

Ael smiled, “Am I disturbing you two?” Slyila and Rikheran looked at each other before looking back at him. They shook their heads before Ael took a step forward, “Rikheran I will need you to come with me to the Storm Coast tomorrow.”

 

“What is Storm Coast?” he questioned.

 

Ael took a moment to think on how to describe it, “It’s a beach with rock that constantly rains. I will be meeting a mercenary company there and unsure how the meeting will go. With your skill on the battlefield, I will need you.”

 

Rikheran gave a nod, “No worries my friend, I will come.”

 

Ael gave a nod, “Thank you my friend” he then looked at Slyila, “my lady, both have a pleasant evening.”

 

Slyila waited till Ael was out of earshot, “That man depends on you too much Rikheran, he has other warriors, other companions, yet he always brings you.”

 

Rikheran looked at his friend, “I talked to Templar man on way back, he said my warden abilities are unlike the ones of the wardens here. I have the skills of a warrior and a mage, which are unique here and can be used to great effect in battle here. Rikheran does not mind, if not used too often this one’s claws will become dull.”

 

Slyila smiled, “I understand, just don’t let yourself be used as weapon by these people. You’re a person, don’t forget that.”

 

************************

 

When morning came Ael decided to go to the Storm Coast first and look into this Iron Bull and the Chargers. Ael had informed Cassandra and now he was in the middle of packing his stuff in his bag.

 

He, Cassandra, Rikheran, Solas, and Varric headed out leaving the main gates to Haven. As they left he and Josephine looked at each other at the same time. Cullen noticed the two looking at each other and each having a smile on their lips. Cullen nodded at his friend showing his approval as Ael walked passed them and the soldiers' training grounds to leave the main gate to go onto the main traveling road.

 

Cullen bumped Josephine giving her a smile causing her to blush and realize 'The cat was out of the bag.' It was nice however to know that she had Ael's best friend's approval.

 

It took two weeks to get to the Storm Coast when Ael and the others got there scout Harding had already set up a base camp. The Storm Coast had been every bit of Ael description. The Storm Coast was a region in [Ferelden](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Ferelden) located in the north western portion of the country. The Storm Coast is a sparsely-populated stretch of shoreline along [The Waking Sea](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Waking_Sea). Ancient [dwarven](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dwarf) ruins dot the landscape which have been abandoned since the [Divine Age](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Divine_Age) due to [darkspawn](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Darkspawn). It rained constantly which made the Khajiit miserable.

 

Rikheran’s whiskers were bent over from the rain as his arms were folded. He constantly sneezed as the water got into his nose. Ael chuckled at the Khajiit as he approached Harding greeted her. "Greeting your Worship! For what it's worth welcome to the Storm Coast. I would have sent word sooner but our efforts have been delayed."

 

Ael looked at her a little confused, "How so?"

 

Harding had her hands behind her back, "There is a group of bandits operating in the area. They know the terrain and our small party had trouble going up against them. Some of our soldiers went to go speak with their leader, haven't heard back though."

 

Ael had been surveying the area and its harshness. She wasn't surprised, anyone who would reside here would have to be just as hard as the land. He also knew he'd have to look into it, he sighed. "Of course you haven't"

 

Harding looked at him, "The soldiers didn't have an exact location for the bandits but; they were starting their search farther down the beach. With all this fuss we haven't been able to conduct a proper search for the Wardens either."

 

Harding smiled, "Well good luck! Enjoy the see air, I hear it's good for the soul." Harding then left Ael and the others to figure out what they wanted to do first.

 

Cassandra looked at Ael, "We should look into this Iron Bull first, he could help us with these bandits."

 

Varric walked up, "Don't forget the Wardens! We should probably find them as soon as possible! It can't be a good sign if they have gone missing."

 

Ael walked up to the edge of a cliff and saw a battle being fought. "Why don't we see what's going on down there first!"

 

Solas stood next to him, "It looks like those are the Tevinter mercenaries we were tipped off about."

 

Everyone ran down the hill side with weapons drawn. When they got close enough they joined the battle killing all opposing enemies.

 

When it was over a huge big horned giant came walking up. He had grey skin and one eye since he was missing his left. He must have been seven feet tall with a five foot chest. Ari had never seen anyone like him. He had a scruffy week old beard, his horns were as wide as his shoulders which were huge! He had to the Qunari the messenger spoke of. She had never seen one before. He seemed to have a single strap shoulder harness for chest armor. He had a thick leather belt that covered his waist. Ari wondered if that was for armor too. His chest was severally scared up, she could tell he had seen many battles. He had dark green pants that had maroon vertical stripes going down them. He wore mid-calf high leather boots. The boots made his pants puff out at the bottom.

 

The man gave orders for his men to stand down and he asked for a status report form the man that Ael had met in Haven. It turns out the man's name was Krem. He reported five to six wounded no dead. The Qunari laughed liking that answer. He told Krem to have the men finish off the one stragglers then break out the caches. When Ael and Rikheran and the others were able to approach, the Qunari broke out into a laugh. He’d heard rumors, reports of a strange cat man helping the Inquisition, but now he was seeing it for himself.

 

“Hot damn!” he laughed, “It’s true! Oh the Chantry must _love_ you.” The half drowned, miserable Khajiit looked at the Qunari. “Yes, well everyone seems to love Rikheran.” The Qunari smiled as he held out his right hand, “Yeah well, a foreign cat ruler from another world who calls himself a warden, is an interesting mix.” Rikheran gave a suspicious look, as his amber eyes glared, “This one sees he is not the only one who is doing good, for himself in this strange land.”

 

The Qunari shrugged, “I get by.”

 

Ael looked at the Khajiit who was on alert as a soft growl could be heard. They followed the Qunari who sat on a rock and looked at the two. “I assume you two remember my Cremisisus Aclassius. My lieutenant. The soldier walked up to the party, “Good to see you again. Throatcutters are done, Chief.”

 

The Qunari looked surprised, “Already? Have ‘em check again. I don’t want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem.”

 

The Lieutenant shrugged, “None taken,” the then turned away as he spoke, “least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him a leg up on you Qunari right?”

 

Ael looked back at the Qunari, “So…you’ve seen us fight. We’re expensive but we’re worth it…and I’m sure the Inquisition can afford us.”

 

Ael gave a nod, “The Chargers seem like an excellent company.”

 

“They are. But you’re _not_ just getting the boys. You’re getting me. You need a frontline bodyguard. I’m your man. Whatever it is…demons, dragons? The bigger the better.”

 

Rikheran began to growl, “Ael has this one to tackle whatever he needs!” he told the Qunari as his thumb touched his chest. Ael looked at the Khajiit, “Let’s listen to what he has to say, the Inquisition needs more men and you can’t be with me all the time.”

 

The Qunari chuckled, “It’s alright, he’s just looking out for you.”

 

The Qunari got up and walked a little ways, “There’s one more thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?”

 

Ael put his left elbow on his right hand, “They are the enforcers of the Qunari, and the spies.”

 

The Qunari gave a nod, “Yeah, that’s them. Or well, us.”

 

Rikheran pushed Ael back as his right hand made a claw, “Get back spy!” he snarled as he bore his fangs, his ears pinned back.

 

The Qunari held up his Hands, “The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what’s happening. But I also _get_ reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on. I’ll share with your people.

 

Ael looked at Rikheran, “What are you doing?” Rikheran looked at his friend, “He is a spy! Listen to this one! Where Rikheran comes from spies mean death! Not friends, not allies!” Ael could see the plea in friend’s eyes to listen to him, the Khajiit quickly snapped his head back and roared at the Qunari as a warning.

 

Ael looked at his friend, “Rikheran, The Iron Bull has been nothing but up front with us, he told us what he is and didn’t have to.” The Khajiit could see Ael wasn’t going to listen, he stood up straight, sheathed his sword. “This one apologizes if he over stepped his bounderies. He will see you back at Haven.” Cassandra touched the Khajiit’s arm, “You don’t have to leave.”

 

The Khajiit bowed his head, “If this one’s advice is not needed, he is not needed.” He then left without a single word.

 

Ael looked back at Iron Bull, “So you’re a Qunari spy, and you just…told me?”

 

Bull gave a nod, “Whatever happened at that Conclave thing, it’s bad. Someone needs to get that Breach closed. So whatever I am. I am on your side.”

 

Ael realized Rikheran was warning him, not everyone was so open about being a spy unless there was an agenda. Ael folded his arms, “You still could have hidden what you are.”

 

Iron Bull smiled, “From something called the Inquisition called the Inquisition? I’d been tipped sooner or later. Better you her it up front from me.”

 

“What would you send back home in these reports of yours?”

 

“Enough to keep my superiors happy. Nothing that’ll compromise your operations. The Qunari want to know if they need to launch an invasion to stop the whole damn world from falling apart. You let me send word of what you’re doing. It’ll put some minds at ease. That’s good for everyone.”

 

Ael lowered his head as he mauled over Bull’s words, “What’s in these Ben-Hassrath’s reports you’re offering to share?”

 

“Enemy movements, suspicious activity, intriguing gossip. It’s a bit of everything. Alone they’re not much, but if your Spymaster is worth a damn, she’ll put them to good use.”

 

Ael was shocked as he tilted his head, “She?”

 

The Iron Bull chuckled, “I did a little research. Plus, I have a weakness for redheads.”

 

The more he thought about Rikheran’s words the more careful he became. “You run your reports past Leliana before sending them. You send nothing she doesn’t approve. If this turns out to be a trick, or if your reports compromise the Inquisition, Rikheran will eat you alive!”

 

The Qunari smiled, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

Bull looked at Krem who was walking up to the two, “Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road.  The Chargers just got hired!”

 

Krem gave a disappointed face, “What about the casks, Chief? We just opened them up, with axes.”

 

The Qunari gave a stern look, “Find a way to seal them. You’re Tevinter, right? Try blood magic.” The Qunari then looked at his man, “We’ll meet you back at his Lieutenant, “We’ll meet you back in Haven.”

 

Bull picked up a massive double sided axe. The axe was so big it needed two hands to be wielded. Ael's eyes got so big they looked like they were about to roll out of his head.

 

Ael looked at Cassandra, "Cassandra why don't you go back to Haven and tell Leliana, Cullen and Josephine."

 

Cassandra didn't look happy, "You have me go back?"

 

Ael took Cassandra aside, “I know you and Rikheran have become friends and listens to you.”

 

Cassandra gave a suspicious look, “Don’t be ridiculous”

 

Varric chuckled as he gave a sly smile, “Awe, now Seeker.” Cassandra looked at the Dwarf, “We all know of you two your late night talk with Whiskers.”

 

“Damn it Varric, do you have to listen in on everything?” she snapped as she looked at the Dwarf with disgust.

 

 Honestly Varric wasn’t listening in on purpose. He had to attend to the ‘ _call of nature’_ but as he walked back to his tent he saw the two converse. Honestly Varric found it interesting that Cassandra wanted to know so much about the Khajiit’s world, religion and standing. He wrote down most of it, as he was going to use a good portion in his next book.

 

The next morning, Varric told Ael everything he saw and heard. Especially about how Cassandra seemed enamored by the Khajiit and he especially by her.

 

Varric backed up as Cassandra gave a look as if she was going to break his nose. However Ael pulled her aside, “Cassandra, we have more pressing issues than Varric’s ease dropping.” Cassandra sighed, “I’m listening.”

 

“I do value Rikheran’s wisdom, talk to him. Tell him, I’m not replacing him with Iron Bull. I’ll see you both back at Haven.” Cassandra looked back at the Qunari before looking back at him. “Understood” and then left.

 

Bull just looked at his companions, "Okay then, what now?"

 

*******************************

 

Rikheran hadn’t gotten too far before he heard Cassandra calling out to him. He stopped turning his head around. “Wait up!”, she called out.

 

The Khajiit happily waited till she was next to him, “The Herald took a cautious approach in letting The Chargers join the Inquisition. He listened to you, believe it or not.”

 

The Khajiit gave a nod, “That is good, one must act cautiously in all things especially when spies are involved.” He then started to walk on, “What are the spies like, in your world?” Cassandra questioned.

 

Rikheran looked at Cassandra, “Deadly, in Tamriel spies come from two guilds. Either the Thieves guild or the Dark Brotherhood. The Thieves guild deals with thieves mainly, money launders, bank robbers.”

 

“Thugs” Cassandra interrupted, the Khajiit nodded.

 

“The Dark Brotherhood are those who are murders, worst of the worst. They worship the Dark Mother and Sithis.”

 

Cassandra gave a mortified look, “Who are they?”

 

“Evil Gods that demand blood and sacrifices. Those who serve them work in the shadows and can never be seen. They are the spies and murderers of the worst order!” Now Cassandra understood why he severely distrusted spies.

 

Cassandra sighed as her left hand held her sword’s pommel, “The Herald is young, but he is learning. He does not see things as quickly as you do. Perhaps you should slow down and explain things to him before you burst out into action.”

 

Rikheran smiled, “That is good advice Cassandra gives, maybe she should follow it too.” Cassandra realized the Khajiit just slapped her in the face with her own advice, and was good too.

 

Rikheran sneezed again as he finally became frustrated with all the rain. “ZISS!” the Khajiit cursed, he held out his arms, his fur soaked. Cassandra found it amusing to look at him as she looked at him till she horribly blushed. She hadn’t realized his pants were so sheer and showed off all the Khajiit possessed. Cassandra used her left hand to her left hand to shield her the left side of her face.

 

The Khajiit hadn’t noticed since he decided to shake all the extra water from his coat. Cassandra used her hands in a feeble attempt to stave off the water. When she looked at the Khajiit his fur was all puffed out as if he was hit with static electricity. Cassandra laughed for it was the funniest thing she’d ever seen in all her life. “This one is happy he can amuse you.” Rikheran didn’t look amused as shook himself again causing his fur to settle.

 

Cassandra put her arms down, “Come, let us head back to Haven.”

 

*********************

 

It took a week find the cabin that had the dead bodies of the Inquisitions soldiers. They found notes about how to find the bandits that were called The Blades of Hessarian. Ael read the notes and he needed to make a necklace that would have them recognize them as a challenger. He had gathered the materials and while it was being made he looked into the wardens disappearance. Ael found several notes that went into that as well. He collected the notes and went back to camp. When he go there the necklace was ready, he put it on and went to their base which took another week to find. When he got there all the warriors there were stunned to see a woman as their challenger. Ael walked up to the Leader who looked like a hardened and grizzled.

 

"You killed the soldiers of the Inquisition, this cannot stand."

 

The man roared as he took his sword and attacked, "You will not challenge me and live!"

 

He charged Ael and several members of the group went with him. When the Leader was dead the rest of the members stopped attacking. They now recognized him as their leader. After being reassured the attacks on the Inquisition would stop and that they would receive help on the coast Ael headed back to closest camp.

 

When Ael and the others got there they were tired as well as soaked to the bone. He couldn't wait to get into his tent and dry off. He was hoping someone took pity on him and left him some hot food for him in the tent.

 

Ael was about to go into his tent when Harding approached him.

 

"Your Worship"

 

Ael turned his head. "A messenger came for you earlier. I put the letter in your tent. You can read it whenever you're ready."

 

Ael gave her a slight nod, "We also have some nice thick blankets for you to dry off in." Ael smiled "Thank you"

 

Harding stood at attention as put her right hand to her chest, "Your Worship" she then walked off.

 

Ael entered his tent, he took a moment to enjoy the fact he wasn't being rained on. He saw the blankets on his cot and grabbed one. Ael wrapped himself in it and felt his body warm up in it. He then thanked the Maker for he saw a plate of food on his bed and the letter Harding mentioned. He walked closer to his bed and noticed the wax seal and saw the wax impression. It was Josephine's symbol, he recognized it from the moveable pieces on the war table. Leliana had a piece, Josephine and so did Cullen. He sat on the cot and put the plate of food on his lap. He opened the letter and read it as he ate.

 

_Dear Lord Trevelyan,_

_I hope you are well and this letter finds you as such. I heard you were having messaging delays due to bandits so I hope this letter gets to you. All is well in Haven, Cassandra has made it back safely after you hired this Iron Bull. She won't say much about him accept that he's Qunari and that he's tall. Maybe you can give Leliana or Cullen more details on the matter._

_I would like to express my thanks for our enchanted evening the night before you left for the Storm Coast. It was to be quite honest, wonderful._

 

Ael at a piece of fruit as he continued to read:

 

_I must confess that with you gone that it is lonely._

 

Ael started to cough as he started to choke on the piece of fruit he was eating. He was taken off guard by Josephine's boldness. He lowered the letter, his heart raced as his mind wondered. Was she saying  _she_  was lonely or she found the Inquisition lonely without him? So many scenarios entered his mind just on that one sentence. He now didn't care about the food and moved the plate aside.

 

_Maybe upon your return we could go for a walk and discuss Templars since I may have found a way to solicit the Templars aid. That is if you still want to, of course."_

 

Ael once again was surprised and looked up, did she just agree to another date? Ael could see her nervousness through the paper. He narrowed his eyes examining the paper; were those smear markings? Did Josephine actually smear her writing? She seemed too good for that.

 

_Please, keep me informed of your progresses and if you wish to write for whatever reason please feel free to do so._

_Sincerely,_

_Ambassador Montilyet_

 

Ael folded the letter put it in her pack to keep it safe. He was surprised Josephine took the time to write him, he grabbed a quill and a paper and wanted to write her back immediately. His mind was going so fast he couldn't stand it. He grabbed the other blanket and started to write the letter on it.

 

_Dear Lady Montilyet,_

_I just finished your letter, and enjoyed reading every word. Please let Cullen and Leliana know that I have hired the Iron Bull. I believe he will be useful to the Inquisition, as will his men. He is a Ben-Hassrath spy and will share his Intel with Leliana as long as we share some of ours. I will let you and Cullen discuss payment when we get back to Haven._

_Let Leliana know that we found Grey Warden notes along the cost suggesting they are looking for someone along with following Darkspawn underground. We do not know who this person is but we do know this person has moved on. We dealt with bandits and they now work for us and will give us information and resources that we need in the Storm Coast._

 

_As for discussing the Templar order I would like to learn more of your proposal but I would also like maybe to get to know you more. I mean if that is okay with you, of course. When I get back to Haven, I would like to see you and talk like you wrote about._

 

_We head to Redcliffe in the morning which makes me happy because I'm sick of cold and rain. Also I miss seeing the stars which are a pale consolation of your eyes. I hope to find a letter waiting for me there from you by the time I get there. For I drink in your words as I do wine, which coincidently has the same effect on me._

_Yours Truly,_

_Ael_

 

Josephine lowered the letter as she finished reading it. She was in her nightgown as she was sitting on her bed. Leliana's bed was right next to hers, "Everything alright Josie?" Leliana asked with a smile.

 

Josephine bit her lower lip as she put the letter under her pillow. "Yes Leliana. Things are fine, the Herald would like Cullen, you and I to meet this Iron Bull and set up payments and intelligence with him. The Herald thinks his information and services will be vital."

 

Leliana nodded, "Simple enough, anything else?"

 

Josephine blushed as she shook her head. She laid down with her back facing Leliana, nothing of note."

 

Leliana smiled as she snuffed out the candle for the night.

 

****************************************************

 

Ael lowered the letter as he finished reading it again for the tenth time. He was in his shirt and pants, sitting on his cot. The hour was late and he would have to get up in a few hours to start his way to the Hinterlands. When he'd get a moment he'd write to Josephine again, he folded the letter and placed it in his bag as he laid back on his bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and hit his head on his pillow in frustration. The thought of Josephine drove him nuts, he couldn't get the image of her eyes out of his mind.

 

Ael tried to sleep but couldn't do the fact a growing problem was tightening his pants. Ael had always been able to control himself in such a manner but this mind wouldn't stop. Finally he realized he'd have to take the matter "In Hand" as it were. This was something he hadn't had to do since before he joined the Chantry.

 


	6. Honest Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael and Josephine exchange letters, upon his return to Haven Ael asks Josephine out on a second date. Ael makes a decision to reach out to the Templars.

_My Lord Trevelyan,_

 

_I wrote as you requested, thank you for your information on the Grey Wardens and of The Blades of Hessarian. Leliana has gotten some of the Iron Bull's Ben-Hassrath's reports and has found them to be useful for the Inquisition._

 

_Have you found this Blackwall or any other signs of the Grey Wardens in the Hinterlands? Any idea of when you shall return to Haven?_

 

Ael smiled, Josephine did miss him even if she didn't write them and she did write him. Even if she was still being proper by using My Lord. Ael found it cute as he thought about it.

 

_I would enjoy getting to know you more, and would discuss whatever subject you wish; even...even if it is me. Which is something I am not entirely used to. However I have already told you about myself, which is rather dull, I rather discuss you._

 

Ael's head shot up as his heart pounded, him? He wanted to get to know her! All of her, it caused his cheeks grew hot at the idea of this woman wanting to get to know him better. Ael hands began to shake a little. He knew there was a little more to the letter but Ael's head wasn't sure he should read more but his heart told her to read.

 

_Please let me know when you are to return since I am looking forward to seeing you._

 

_Sincerely,_

 

_Ambassador Montilyet_

 

Ael folded the letter as he tried hard not let Josephine's words overtake him. He wanted to see her, she now knew that he did. He had it in writing, he put it in his pack with the other one. Grabbing a quill and paper to write.

 

_Dearest Lady Montilyet,_

 

_We did find the Grey Warden known as Blackwall. He is a man who has a grizzled look about him and has seen his share of battle. When you look into his eyes you can see he has seen too much of war and blood. He has black hair and a beard. He has some grey in his beard in his hair and beard. He wears a battle master coat and the crest of the Grey Wardens on his chest. He wields a sword and shield._

 

_When we found him he had conscripted victims of some local bandits to fight back and reclaim their goods. He found it just as strange as we did that the Wardens have disappeared and has agreed to help us to find them. He has given us treaties giving us the power to ask for aid from others. This should help the Inquisition greatly. I ask you to put them to good use. We have found more artifacts of the Grey Wardens and hope to find other clues before we leave the area. I can't help but feel he is hiding something and can't shake it. I hope it will not bite us later down the road. If I keep having this feeling and if he acts suspicious I will have Leliana look further into his background._

_I'm glad to hear The Iron Bull's reports are proving useful and please apologize to Cassandra again for me. I didn't mean to wound her pride which I have done by sending her back to Haven. I feel she can better serve the Inquisition by being in Haven and preparing the troops and keeping Roderick in check._

 

_I am looking forward to returning to Haven shortly now that our main objectives have been completed. I hope this letter reaches you before I get back. For I want you to know that I look forward to getting to know you more and that you are agreeable to it. I am afraid that there isn't much to tell you about me. You already know that I'm from the noble house Trevelyan and that my heart aches to see you again, so beyond that I doubt you'd find me very interesting. I hope the Maker keeps you well till my return._

 

_Yours,_

  
_Ael_

 

Ael folded his letter and put a wax seal on it. He gave it to a messenger and watched him run off with it. The messenger reached Haven walking through the main gate from the main road. He walked to the soldiers training grounds. Cullen was barking orders at the men on defense and offense. He saw the messenger run up to him with his satchel around his chest.

 

_"Commander!" the man took his hand out of the bag and handed him the letter "Message Ser for Lady Montilyet!" Cullen took it from him with a nod, his face stone. "Thank you"_

 

The messenger then ran off having more to deliver.

 

Cassandra walked up behind him, "Another letter from the Herald?"

 

Cullen nodded not knowing she was behind him, "Yes. I imagine he writes to tell the Ambassador of his progresses of the Hinterlands."

 

Cassandra gave him a smug look, "Maybe he writes of finding Blackwall."

 

Cullen turned to look at Cassandra, "I'm sure the Ambassador will let us know if he writes of him." Cassandra then walked away, "Do you approve of the match between the two?"

 

Cullen turned his head to look at Cassandra, "What the Herald and our Ambassador do in their private affairs is not my concern. I know the Herald from many years of loyal service under my command. Not once did he ever give me a reason to question him, I won't start now."

 

Cassandra gave a curious look, “One would think they are more than just friends.” Cullen gave an interested look, “One could say the same of you and that Khajiit.”

 

Cassandra gave a disapproving look, “So could be said of you and that elf” she retorted.

 

Both knew they could argue that they were just friends till they were blue in the face but it wouldn’t get anywhere.

 

The two caught sight of a small crowd staring at Slyila and Rikheran who were sitting in the snow by the training dummies, where Cassandra trained. The two sat next to each other and were laughing, “One would think they were more than friends.”

 

Cullen gave a smile, “They are all they have in this world, to remind them of where they came from, to use as pillar of strength and to remind the either, they’re not alone. So you are correct in that assumption, they are best friends.”

 

Cullen looked around to see his men still training, Cassandra walked off wondering what would happen next when the Herald returned.

 

Cullen looked at the soldiers, "LET'S TAKE A BREAK AND RESUME AGAIN AFTER SUN PASSES NOON!"

 

He then walked off as he heard his men groan in relief. They dropped their swords and shields. Cullen walked to Josephine's office. "You have a letter from the Herald, Lady Ambassador. I received it on your behalf as the messenger had other deliveries."

 

Josephine held out her hand taking it from Cullen, "Thank you Commander."

 

Cullen gave a nod and left her office as he had other duties to attend to. Josephine smiled as she broke the seal of the letter and sat back in her chair and began to read. She smiled as she read the last paragraph, she also was happy that he was agreeable to talk and see where things could go if nothing more than friends. Somehow she felt that he was more interesting than he was letting on. Josephine folded the letter and took a breath. Ael had expressed that he hoped to see her soon and started to think about a few things.

 

 

*********************************************

 

A few days later, Ael and the others finally came back. He noticed Cullen training the men as he walked by and Cullen noticed him. Blackwall decided to make his home near the stables. Solas went back to his cabin and Bull to his tent as did Varric.

 

Ael walked over to his friend, "I see you held down the fort well enough."

 

Cullen gave a slight smirk, "It was easy enough since the Seeker kept Roderick check."

 

Ael folded his arms, "Really? How did she do that?"

 

"She locked him in his room till he promised to keep his mouth shut."

 

Ael laughed as he found that so simplistic in her solution of the Grand Chancellor. He wished now he could keep that kind of tactic going but he knew it wouldn't be possible. Word of mistreatment would get out.

 

Ael patted Cullen's left shoulder with his left hand. "Thank you Commander" he looked over at the men "see that our men's training continue as needed."

 

Cullen nodded as he scratched the back of his head, "Yes, Herald."

 

Ael entered his cabin and through his pack on his bed and noticed there were new clothes on his bed. He smiled as he looked at them and quickly left to go into the Chantry. He was desperate to see Josephine again.

 

Josephine was writing missives to local nobles detailing agreements she and they were handling. She heard a slight nock and looked up seeing Ael leaning against the doorway into her office.

 

Josephine shot up as she smiled, "Lord Trevelyan, you've returned!"

 

Josephine walked over to him as Ael walked in, taking Josephine's hand. He gently kissed Josephine's hand with extreme delicacy. "My lady, you have no idea how much I have ached to look upon your beauty once more."

 

Josephine blushed at such flattery and didn't know what to respond. Ael smiled as he looked at her, "I have come to ask you to meet me tonight when your duties permit. I would love to have dinner with you once more. Please meet me by the lake where I saw your eyes sparkle in the moon's light."

 

Ael then left Josephine standing with her hand out still enchanted by this noble Templar Knight that had somehow ensnared her attention. Josephine's heart skipped a beat, the Herald wanted to meet her alone at night again. What was she to do? Once was scandal enough, but again? She wasn't sure if it was proper for them to keep meeting like this. Her whole face felt hot.

 

***************************************************

 

When evening came Ael was walking around the embankment. His arms were behind his back, "Maker's Breath! What's keeping her?"

 

Ael looked up at the moon and sighed in disappointment. He dropped his head and shook it as he headed for his tent.

 

"Oh, good you haven't left."

 

Ael looked up and gave a small smirk, "You came! I was about to lose hope that you would come." Josephine held her hands, her eyes looking up and down to the ground. "I was about to lose hope too."

 

Ael took a few steps forward, "What changed you mind?" desperate for an answer.

 

Josephine smiled at him, "Your heart."

 

Ael looked at her in the moonlight and his breath was taken away. She looked so angelic, so perfect. Her hair caught the highlights in her hair from the light and her eyes sparkled. Ael blushed at seeing such beauty, she looked at him and he looked away for a moment. Ael looked at her as he rubbed the back of his neck with is right hand.

 

"My heart?"

 

Ael walked to her dropping his hands as Josephine stepped back a step or two. Her hands shook a little, her eyes low, "Yes, you surprised me by your heart. I have never known a man who wanted to get to know me and show me his heart in such a manner."

 

When Josephine looked up a little she saw Ael was only half a foot from her. He took his right hand and held her chin. Ael raised Josephine's head to look at him but her eyes remained low.

 

"Why should I not to get to know you my lady?"

 

Josephine smiled, "Why shouldn't I get to know you Herald?" Ael paused and found himself lost for words and she had made a valid point.

 

Ael took Josephine's hand which startled her. Ael looked at her, "It's alright, I have something I want to show you."

 

Ael led Josephine to the small grove of trees and she paused. Ael looked at Josephine as she approached him and leaned against a tree with her arms behind her back. Ael smiled as he leaned against the tree with his right forearm. He looked at her with his deep blue eyes, they were like sapphires. Josephine's face lit up brighter than the moon's light, her cheeks were a blush and her lips begged to be kissed. However Ael was trying to resist the temptation.

 

Ael loved looking into her chocolate brown eyes, they were striking and piercing. They seemed to swallow his very soul within them. Josephine found the Herald as equally impressive. His lips were gorgeous and the scar he had on his left upper eye was maddening. His eyes in their piercing blueness they seemed to sink into her very soul. Josephine had never had a man be interested in her before, not one who mattered in wanting to know her.

 

Ael broke the silence and tension in the air, "What did you want to show me? Or was that just an excuse for me to look at you?"

 

Ael burst out in a chuckle as he knew he was caught. Josephine was very clever and he loved that about her. She was beautiful and smart two combinations that he could learn to live with.

 

Ael gave his arm and led her into a small grove of trees where another table with flowers and dinner were waiting for them. Josephine's breath was taken away as her companion looked at her, "Is it to your liking, my lady?"

 

Josephine could only nod as he helped her sit down. When he sat down Josephine felt it was time for a real question, "Why did you write me the letters?"

 

Ael smiled as he looked deeply at her, "I really don't know why, I guess I wanted to..." he pushed himself closer to the table as he looked at the ground. "I hoped it would make you smile. You haven't had much around here to make you smile. So I hoped I would be able to."

 

Ael coughed, "I mean...I hope I did, I mean do something that did." Ael felt his cheeks grow hot and knew he was blushing horribly.

 

Josephine looked at him in shock, "You did it...just to see me smile?"

 

Ael blushed as he nodded rubbing his neck. Josephine smiled as they ate their food and laughed as they talked.

 

"So you wanted to talk about me in your letter?" Ael inquired.

 

Josephine smiled as she took a bit of her food, after a moment, "Yes, tell me more about your family."

 

Ael sat up straight as he thought for a moment, "My family rules the Free Marches as you know. I'm the eldest of three. I decided to enter the Chantry when I was thirteen, took my vows when I was eighteen. My brother Maxwell was sent to the circle in Ostwick when he was nine."

 

Josephine was surprised, "You have a brother who is a mage?"

 

Ael nodded, "Yes"

 

Josephine took her chalice, "Where is he now?"

 

Ael watched Josephine drink as he shook his head, "I don't know, after the circles fell. I don't know, my father forbad me and my Sister from writing to him. When I was given my vows, I petitioned to be stationed in the Ostwick circle but my father forbad the Chantry to do so."

 

Josephine was shocked, "You're Father can do that?"

 

Ael sighed, "He has a lot of power and prestige in the Chantry. He has given a lot of money to the Chantry and in doing so captured the Grand Cleric's ear. Because of that I was stationed in Kirkwall instead where Commander Cullen was my Knight Commander."

 

Josephine sat up straight as her mind raced with questions, "You said you had a sister?"

 

Ael nodded, "Ariara, we call her Ari though. She was married off to a noble in Orlais, some pompous noble called: La Grenouille." Josephine could see that part left him bitter. She knew asking anything more would cause him further pain and she didn't want that.

 

Ael took Josephine's left hand into his from across the table, "Is everything to your liking?"

 

Josephine nodded, "Yes, of course my Lord Herald."

 

Ael smiled as he shook his head, "No more Lord this or Herald that. Just call me Ael."

 

Josephine's face showed horror, "I couldn't do that it isn't proper."

 

Ael gave a slight snort, "Josephine, if we are to know each other better. I want you to call me by my name, my real name. Do I have to order you?" he chuckled.

 

Josephine's face became red as Ael realized he was going to have to order her. Her training screamed for her to remain proper with all titles and etiquette. Josephine blushed as Ael kissed her hand. "I want you to know me, the real me, not the Herald of Andraste, a Templar or any such title. I want you to know my intentions for you are genuine and noble." He told her before kissing her hand again.

 

Josephine smiled as she understood what he was saying. He was a simple man, a man of supreme merit in her opinion but still a man. Ael stood up still holding Josephine's hand and walked over to her. Ael looked at her as she approached him and leaned against a tree with her arms behind her back. Ael smiled as he leaned against the tree with his right forearm. Their breaths could be seen in the crisp air. Ael loved looking at her and they both felt their hearts pound. Ael slowly leaned in and kissed Josephine, their lips lapped over each other. Josephine's whole body became hot as her heart raced. She felt Ael's hands cradle her jawline, drawing her in further.

 

She then felt Ael's hands go down her shoulders and held her close to him. Her hands wrapped around his neck. Ael lifted her up gently and gently spun around with her in his arms. After a moment Josephine looked at Ael stroking the side of his face. Ael could feel she was getting cold as he kissed her hand as he led her to the steps that entered Haven. 

 

The two walked to the steps of the Chantry and when Josephine realized the evening was over she looked at him shyly. "Thank you for the wonderful evening, my..." she stopped to correct herself, "Ael"

 

Ael smiled as he took Josephine's hand and kissed it, "I will see you in the morning and perhaps we can talk about the Templars. In the meantime I hope the Maker blesses you with beautiful dreams. For I know mine will be of you and your beauty."

 

Ael left to go to his cabin and stars in Josephine's eyes. When Ael got back to his cabin and scratched his head. He smiled as he walked over to his new clothes. They were nice but at all what he used to have when he lived with family or with the Templars. As he was packing away the clothes when he noticed a red shirt with a note on it.

 

Ael picked up the shirt and saw it was a larger version of Varric's shirt. He took the note from it:

 

_I had a larger version made for you. I hope it fits you better since it looked so wonderful on you before._

_Sincerely,_

_Josephine_

 

Ael had given the shirt back to Varric without a blemish on it. He wondered if she loved it so much that she had one that would fit him properly. He had to remember to wear it again when they had another evening out.

 

*******************************************************

 

 

When morning came Ael went to the Chantry they walked into the War Room with Josephine and the others greeting him. Ael smiled as he caught Josephine eye.

 

"The Templars must help us to close the Breach" said Cullen with passion, "The order was founded to fight magic."

 

Leliana looked at Cullen with her hands behind her back, "We must first convince the Lord Seeker to bring the Templars out of exile."

 

"We have received word from a Knight recruit they gather at Therinfal Redoubt." said Cullen.

 

Cassandra looked at Cullen, "It's been vacant for decades why go there?"

 

Josephine put her right hand on her hip as she sighed, "We must approach the Lord Seeker again to get anywhere, we can ask him then."

 

Ael looked at Josephine hopeful, "If we present a plan to close the Breach, the Templars may ally with us."

 

Both Cassandra and Leliana looked at him, "First we must prove ourselves a more attractive prospect." said Leliana.

 

"If it's more stature the Lord Seeker seeks, then Inquisition will meet with him after allying itself with the noblest houses in Orlais."

 

Leliana realized what Josephine was thinking, "They'll travel with us to Therinfal and demand the Templars close the Breach."

 

Cullen gave Leliana curious face, "You believe that will work?"

 

"Even the Lord Seeker will find it difficult to ignore that many nobles on his doorstep." said Cassandra.

 

Leliana sighed, "Yes, especially when its led by Herald of Andraste."

 

Ael had a feeling Leliana had a plan and was curious, "If it stops the sky from ripping open, I'm listening."

 

"Rumors that you were saved by Andraste has grown legend amongst the Templars."

 

Josephine looked at Ael, "We have done our part to encourage them."

 

Leliana gave a nod, "A Herald and a few companions may be dismissed, easily set aside. That same Herald returning with Noble support may be reconsidered, as the power of the Inquisition."

 

Ael felt his heart swell and his faith washing over him, once more. "This may be why Andraste saved me, to lead her Templars against the Breach."

 

Cassandra gave a nod, "Perhaps also to help the Lord Seeker abandon the mania that has seized him."

 

Cullen gave a disgruntled snort, "With respect after his display in Val Royeaux,  _hang_  what the Lord Seeker thinks."

 

Leliana looked at Ael slightly frustrated, "We do not need the Lord Seeker's approval, we need his Templars. The Breach will not wait for our differences to settle."

 

Ael gave a nod and then looked at Josephine, "Good, see that it's done Josephine. Let me know when you get a response from the nobles, please."

 

Josephine smiled as she gave a nod, "Of course"

 

Ael then left the room as did the others, she wanted to start to get ready to pack. He was half way packed when he realized what he was doing. He looked at the shirt in his hands and remembered his father said a true man was always ready for anything. He tossed his shirt on the bed and shook his head with a smile. Seemed kind of silly to pack for something that wasn't even a possibility yet. They had to have the nobles on their side first. However if his father heard about this he'd get all the Noble houses across Thedas in an uproar.

 

Ael turned his head when he heard a knock at the door. Ael walked over a few steps and opened it seeing it was Cullen. He smiled, "What can I do for you Commander?" he asked.

 

Cullen smiled as he gave a nod, "I wanted to check on you."

 

Ael opened the door letting him inside, he looked at Cullen closing the door, "Oh?"

 

Cullen saw his friend's pack and a shirt on the bed, "I didn't mean to disturb you." He said looking at Ael as he turned his head.

 

Ael shook his head, "You didn't. I just realized I was packing too early."

 

Ael grabbed his things and tossed them back further on the bed as he sat down and looked at Cullen. "What's did you want?"

 

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad you intend to reach out to the Templars."

 

Ael smiled, "Why wouldn't I? I am a Templar and no matter what you believe, so are you. You said it yourself that the Templars could suppress the Breach enough for me to close it. I think it's the Maker's will that I reach out to them, help the order to find their way back to providence. I truly think Andraste is being my guide in helping me with all this."

 

Cullen loved to hear him talk like that sounding how the Herald of Andraste should. To him Ael looked like a he was regaining his faith again.

 

"Cullen?"

 

Cullen snapped out of his thought, "You're staring at me." he chuckled.

 

'Maker's Mercy'

 

Cullen gave a shy smile as he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, just think you are doing very well for the Inquisition's welfare and wanted to tell you."

 

Ael smiled as she stood up with his hands behind his back, "Thank you Cullen it means a lot to me that you think so."

 

"I hope as this means we are still friends?"

 

Cullen nodded, "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't we be? We were friends in Kirkwall, for whatever reason you helped me during my darkest moments."

 

Ael smiled, "I don't think our roles in the Inquisition changes anything do you?"

 

Ael shook his head, "No, of course not. Especially if you think about it I'm your commanding officer this time." Cullen and Ael both laughed at the sentiment.

 

Ael folded his arms as he tilted his head, "I don't think I'll be getting you up for morning drills however."

 

Cullen smiled, "Then you'll be kinder to me than I ever was to you."

 

Ael could see in Cullen's amber eyes that he was holding something back but didn't know what it was. Ael looked at Cullen's hands which he kept on his sword pommel and then looked back at him.

 

Ael looked at Cullen, "Why do I have a feeling there's more?"

 

Cullen rubbed his jaw, "I know you and the Ambassador are becoming close." Cullen held up his hands, "and that's alright, it's your affair!"

 

Ael gave a half smile, "But?"

 

Cullen rubbed his neck, "but I just don't want either of you getting hurt. You're the Herald and your continual return is never promised."

 

Ael nodded as he understood his friend's concern, Cullen didn't want Josephine's heart crushed if he died or if things Inquisition changed where Josephine had to leave. 

 

Ael patted Cullen's shoulder with a smile. "Thank you Cullen, I appreciate your concern. I have considered all this before I decided to pursue Josephine." Cullen smiled, “How are you and Slyila getting along?”

 

Cullen blushed horribly, as he looked away. “Oh come on Cullen, you don’t think I Josie’s letters aren’t full of some gossip? Haven has ears you know and I do tend to listen.”

 

Cullen looked at his friend from the corner of his eye. “We’ve become close friends, Ael. She likes to take long walks by in the woods and talk of her home land, mostly. She likes to read as many books from the Circle as she can. Vivienne has taken a keen interest in her especially since she as well as us can sense, Slyila’s powers.

 

I’m not totally sure if she’s trying to take as Slyila as an apprentice or as a pet actually.” Ael seemed slightly amused, “Have you two had any time alone?”

 

Cullen gave a mortified look, “Maker no! It wouldn’t be proper, she’s a stranger in our world. A guest of the Inquisition”

 

“And you’re afraid of Rikheran aren’t you?” Ael teased, sitting up.

 

Cullen rubbed his neck, he was quite honestly. He was afraid that in asking permission he’d insult the Khajiit have his arms ripped off. Ael gave a hardy laugh, “Cullen” he said patting him on the back, “Rikheran, is about as gentle as a butterfly on an apple. You have nothing to fear from him.”

 

Cullen nodded as he got up and took the doorknob of Ael's door. "Cullen" Cullen turned around, "I want you to know my feelings and intentions are genuine and honest. As I know yours are for Slyila." Cullen smiled and nodded as he opened the door and left Ael alone.


End file.
